


mon meilleur ami

by royaletofu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaletofu/pseuds/royaletofu
Summary: Minseok is a vindictive, antisocial architect who must prove to his unconvinced business partner, Kim Jongdae, that he does indeed, have a best friend. While Minseok proceeds to struggle looking for the 'one', he ends up getting his car rear-ended by the baby-faced devil.





	1. one

To Minseok, the best motivation is a deadline.

 

It is exactly 4AM, his deadline is fast approaching, and his vision is getting blurrier by the second. He pins up his drawings for the final time and backs up a few steps feeling satisfaction bubbling up in his throat. Now he doesn’t have to suffer through any more soul-crushing allnighters.

 

He tore his gaze away for a second to stare at his surroundings. Being the neat person he is, Minseok tidies his space a bit, mentally cringing at the abject amount of crumpled papers, ink pens, and empty Red Bull cans strewn across his undecipherable desk and floor. With a disgruntled gurgle, he shoves everything off his desk, changes into his sweats, washes his face, and pockets himself under his warm covers.

 

The bed feels like absolute heaven. His eyelids feel heavy, dropping right away. Minseok hopes he will never wake up again just to savor this god-forsaken moment.

 

However, his Adam Lambert ringtone jerks him awake with a jolt and Minseok thinks he’s on the brink of death already. Rubbing the crust out of his eyes, he swipes his finger over the screen to view the text message.

 

Now really. His client just texts him past 4 in the morning, giving Minseok another hilariously impossible deadline after he barely finished this one, at again, 4 in the fucking morning.

 

Trying incredibly hard to keep his cool, he smiles through his gritted teeth thinking about all the possibilities to just reply back in all caps, ‘fuck off’. But he still likes his job enough to bare with it and instead types ‘of course, sir’.

 

Angrily shoving himself under his blankets for the second time, he tries to remember what one of his favorite teachers told him back in his third year of college: “Do the best you can for them-- it will come back to reward you in the end,”

 

Minseok wonders when the hell will that ever happen.

 

###########

 

The intimate aroma of ink and cheap coffee blends had flooded Minseok as he had trekked into the WORKac; a large company tucked into the high crevices of New York.

 

The prattle and chatter was moderately cut short as they all notice Minseok pass by their cubicles and offices. No one dares to make eye contact or really get in contact with him. They fear that will turn into frozen popsicles when they scrutinize him. In other words, Minseok was terror on legs-- almost like Medusa.

 

It is wonder that Minseok works here; he can’t quite grasp the fact that his boss, Kim Junmyeon, treats him normally even after he broke up with Minseok.

 

With a flushed face and box of chocolates, his boss previously tried to endeavor cracking his little icy barrier.

 

They dated for several weeks when he was just a mere intern, but after a ridiculously expensive dinner and fifty rose bouquet in hand an apologetic Junmyeon says “You are a really gorgeous guy and an excellent hard worker Minseok, but you’re always so distant. I was actually hoping that I was at least special or different, but now I feel like you’re not really there for me.”

 

Minseok recalls himself agreeing in a heartbeat in a monotone voice, accepting the roses nonchalantly as he lets Junmyeon take care of the check. Minseok sips his wine and wistfully orders another bottle, "I'll handle the tip."

 

He remembers that dejected expression on Junmyeon’s face-- as if he was waiting for Minseok to interject, or at least beg him back.

 

A familiar, high spirited voice snaps him out of his reverie, “Our company’s infamous ice princess seems to be troubled today. How unusual, what seems to be the problem dear, you barely daydream.”

 

Groaning from the amount of cheeriness and mirth all in one early morning, Minseok snatches the coffee in the other’s hand and gulps it down hot out of spite of of the latter. The younger shrugs, used to Minseok's fussy antics and morning rituals.

 

Minseok met Kim Jongdae back in his freshmen year of college. They both studied in the same major and Jongdae was quite a persistent guy, hitting on Minseok from time to time, and Minseok couldn’t help to give in to his irritating personality as he incessantly rejects him with a kick to the shin.

 

Living off of computer paper, Sharpies, deadly energy drinks, and tacky glue, the amount of money they spent on materials was relentlessly unyielding. However, throughout these hardships they still built this bond different from anyone else. Since Minseok was a more of a shut-in antisocial that time, Jongdae decided to use that to his advantage. They were stuck together 24/7, staying up all night in the younger’s studio to work on each other’s model to reach a deadline-- borrowing each other’s superglue, ranting, drinking wine like sad housewives, shedding blood and tears. Pretty much an endless, solitary list.

 

They also participated in the London Lugano Travel Abroad program together--- a joint program where Minseok and Jongdae spent a portion of their summer and Fall semester traveling through Western Europe.

It was six months of new experiences, and ridiculous shenanigans. But Europe was pretty much all architecture, and Minseok didn’t really know how to breathe with such sights. Although, moving around cities and countries was draining.

 

Minseok didn’t mind if people yelled at him because he didn’t understand what they were saying really. Those two years of high school German and French did little justice to his life.

 

Other than that it was terribly exhausting, it was architecture sensory overload, a life changing process that made Minseok learn a lot about himself as a person when he was younger. After the program ended, they went back to New York. Despite sore limbs, greasy hair, and dark eye circles, Minseok still plans to go back to Europe. Now that he matured years later, he can ease his pace a bit to absorb a different experience in a different perspective.

 

He was hoping to go with his wife and son at first. Go to Eastern Europe, South America, or the Pacific Rim, he didn’t care, and it doesn’t matter. He had the patience to slow down enough to see things around his focal point.

 

Until he came back home from work early one particular evening he sees another man open his own door to his fucking house and his wife calling the said stranger “honey”.

 

After months of paperwork, curdling yells(mostly on her side), and court, Minseok managed to fight for his son, winning by a landslide because a good daddy doesn’t cheat and nobody likes a cheater. But his seven year old son is just a rebellious little tiny shit that's in the vessel of a normal boy and he doesn’t seem to like Minseok that much since they hardly ever interacted.

 

Minseok thinks its getting worse and much more strained on his accord, but because his son is his son, Minseok still wants what is best for him.

 

Minseok lets Jongdae pick up and drop off Noel to school as transportation since he works too early in the morning. Minseok is much used to the fact that he gives him a bit too much for an allowance(even has an abundance of leftover cash only for a box of pizza since Minseok can't cook at all). And by the time he gets home from work, Noel will be asleep by then or at least pretending to avoid conversation at all costs. It's an unanswered question that Noel is already acting like a revolutionary teenager.

 

All of the workers cheered up Minseok after they heard news of the divorce, surprised that Minseok took it so well. Waving his hand in the air, Minseok doesn’t really know why he wasn’t so bothered. He thought he loved her for so long, but when he lost her, he felt empty-- not hurt, but a bit betrayed and hollow.

 

Minseok met her when he graduated his fourth year of college. Thinking that becoming an architect was a distant dream, he decided work part-time at a quiet cafe. Everything about it was enticing at first glance: the drips, the fragrance, the blends, the art, and the ambience. He remembers being courted by pretty lady for his lovely lattes and Minseok was absolutely flattered-- enamored in fact. After a few dates they enter a long term relationship, fall in love, and get married. Everything happened so quickly and Minseok felt absolutely flooded and sacked by it all, he was swept away-- almost cleared floored.

 

Jongdae gets enraged at the news, however. Cursing up a storm as he paces back and forth in the living room to Minseok’s new apartment, he vows to strangle his ex-wife next time he sees her.

 

Fearing to lose his friend solely from a simple crime, the older quips up that he is absolutely okay with it, quite normal actually. He was sure that people get bored. When your bored you can't help but play a little, Minseok understands. Cajoling Jongdae for about two hours even though Minseok was the one that got divorced, they go drink their asses off at the nearest bar and Minseok has to haul Jongdae’s drunk self to his flat.

 

Jongdae is most likely the only closest friend he has, always reprimanding Minseok for his nonchalant attitude and his overall uptight body language. He tries to get Minseok to meet other people, get into dating and such by sneaking his phone off his desk at work. He set nearly fifteen app accounts on his phone within an hour and managed to get a bunch of matches. No one can really resist that babydoll face. Or at least that's what Jongdae said to him before.

 

Minseok deleted the apps right away once he got home as he brushed his teeth.  

 

Another futile(and last) attempt was setting Minseok up with his childhood rich friend, Kim Junmyeon, on a luxurious date claiming that Junmyeon was a girl.  Minseok didn’t seem too willing but accepted otherwise since it was very last minute. Clearly it wasn’t as successful as Jongdae hoped. Minseok scolded him for fifty minutes that he wasn’t gay and people shouldn’t lie because that’s terribly rude, but later told him that he will keep trying because Junmyeon is ‘a very nice man’.

 

After several other vanilla dinner dates, Junmyeon seemed charmed by Minseok despite his glacial attitude. He thinks that Minseok is very pretty and polite, but Minseok can tell he can get a little cramped by his unresponsiveness.

 

At first Junmyeon thought it was cute shyness, however, it really wasn’t the case. He didn’t know that yet. Junmyeon was so captivated by the elder that he even gave Minseok a steady, well-paid, full time job in New York.

 

Minseok’s little nickname, “ice princess” and “frost fairy” is occasionally thrown around here and there at work because of his boss, but Minseok tries to not let that bother him and hinder performance.

 

Minseok attempted to reciprocate Junmyeon's feelings, but terribly fell flat on his face. He honestly really liked Junmyeon a lot. Junmyeon is really handsome, he had nice abs, and he made him realize that he had a stronger attraction for men rather than women.

 

Even though he had such tragic relationships in the past Minseok learned two very important things in his life from his two ex's: one, she twigged Minseok into venturing further as an architect(very thankful)and two, Junmyeon allowed Minseok to fully realize that he was oh-so very homosexual in the inside(very, very thankful) Again, Junmyeon had nice abs-- really nice(dear god Minseok is more than thankful. Fucking incredibly grateful).

 

Brushing those inappropriate thoughts away, Minseok perched up his reading glasses higher on his nose with his knuckle, attempting to answer Jongdae. “My client is being a pain again. It’s the same damn guy, he always changes his mind for thousands and thousands of times.”

 

“Ah!” Jongdae clapped his hands together in recognition, his wide grin showing off a perfect row of teeth. “That bald guy that hounds you for every function and detail right? Glad I didn’t get him this time.” Jongdae reminisces.  

 

Minseok tosses Jongdae’s empty coffee cup in a nearby trash bin next to him. “Pretty much.” He leans back on his chair and squints into his boss’s office with a grimace, “I feel like Junmyeon is trying to get me. Assigning me these assholes whenever he can.”

 

Jongdae smiled unrepentantly as he scoots his chair closer to Minseok’s, “You do know that you’re the most artistic architect in this building right?”

 

“That’s not true,” Minseok mumbled as he gives Jongdae a fierce stare. He felt heat spreading over to his cheeks. "I don't have much experience compared to the rest!"

 

Every since middle middle school, Minseok had a hard time handling compliments. Every time teachers and students praised him, he would try to say something back, but then he ends up grunting, getting stuck with a mean look on his face. He tries exercising his facial expressions in the mirror every morning, and Minseok thinks he’s getting better at least.

 

Although his son Noel catches him in the act from time to time, Minseok doesn’t know if he should stop or not for the sake of keeping their relationship intact.

 

Anyhow, Minseok’s design style is modern. It’s quite popular these days because it’s clean and simple and promotes a certain lifestyle that aligns pretty closely to his personal lifestyle beliefs as well. His drawings communicate well enough without words, and Minseok is satisfied with just that.

 

Jongdae has this mischievous glint in eyes that makes Minseok a bit scared so he mentally braces himself. This guy knows how to push his buttons. “Hyung, your work is just getting bigger lately. There is no way Junmyeon is holding a grudge. Even the interns and newbies talk about it. They have always wanted to meet you and all that, but they don’t even know what you look like because you’re always trying to hide in the back.” he sighs.

 

“Stop it,” He seethes, face getting redder. Even if Minseok started hating this sort of talk at first, although, he thinks he getting used to it by now. He does admit that he is much more tedious with his work than an average human being, he never assumed it to be catching any eyes. He is just merely doing his job. But he honestly still despises compliments.

 

“I’d probably scare them away anyways,”

 

Jongdae scoffs a bit too loud for his liking. “Tsk, if only everybody could see you now. You look fucking five, a fucking tiny kid throwing a fit." He snatched the ruler, slamming it sloppily against the dividers. “These damn things hiding the truth of the century. They need to see the truth! You're over thirty but you still act like this. Everybody would totally approach you if you’d treat everyone else normally instead of glaring the shit out of them!”

 

Minseok doesn’t know who ‘they’ is, but he just stays silent and just continues glaring at the younger for his absurdity.

 

His eyes are merely a defense mechanism.

 

The younger then drops wooden stick as if he was struck with an idea, or perhaps lightening. “How about this,” Jongdae continues. “Why don’t you attend the business dinner this Friday--for once for goodness sake, I always go-- and oh I don’t know, relax a little bit?”

 

Minseok opens his mouth, “But my kid--”

 

He got cut off abruptly as Jongdae goads further, “Junmyeon will be there. Chat with him a bit and see if you can get any days off to spend more at home with Noel. You look like a piece of shit that got ran over for about four times.”

 

Minseok looks mildly offended as he watches Jongdae keep talking. “I’ll ask Kyungsoo to come over to your flat and he keep eye on Noel that night, okay? Noel said that Kyungsoo is the coolest anyways.” The younger suggested.

 

"Please?" He continues with wet eyes and fake tears. Rolling his eyes, Minseok pauses for a moments and hesitantly looks at the him. He knows that Jongdae is trying to help, and he always will. Minseok is pretty surprised that he hasn’t gave up on him yet, but that’s what he likes about Jongdae. Giving in to the younger's endearing expression, Minseok nodded vaguely and flattened his hair over his scalp, “I’ll think about it.”

 

It didn’t hit Minseok until he was at his doorway of his apartment, entering his passcode and toeing off his shoes. The whole place was silent as usual, indicating that Noel is most likely asleep. Striding past Noel's bedroom door with soft steps, he opens the door wider to see the back of his head, body rising up and down with each intake of breath.

 

Minseok can never quite recall the last time they had a proper conversation that lasted for at least minute. He always came home so late from work. It seems like it had been weeks, or maybe even a month. This thought alone gives him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

He fought so hard for custody of his own son-- away from the woman that would undoubtedly neglect Noel for the attention of the man she cheated with, but he still can’t even communicate with him properly. He already feels like he's losing him.

 

Minseok thinks he isn’t doing the best for him, but for himself. If he keeps this up, there will be no rewards in the end.

 

Changing into his boxers, his slips under his sheets without bothering to wash his face and texts Jongdae.

 

To Dickdae: Sent 12:54 AM

‘Alright. I’ll go. What am I supposed to wear?’

 

Shoving his head under his pillows, he closes eyes. He expects a reply at least tomorrow morning. His phones goes off the second Minseok was on the verge of sleep. Pissed, he reads:

 

From Dickdae: Sent 12:54 AM

‘formal suit. Still hot. I’m gonna do ur hair whether u like it or not’

 

#############

 

In the cold evening, Minseok arrived at 7:00 PM sharp, and the dinner was not a success. Junmyeon came forty-five minutes late saying he had been delayed by a client. Despite being casually unpunctual, his boss leaves the dinner earlier than usual to pick up his pet cat from the vet after answering Minseok’s request for days off, saying “I’ll see what I can do for you! Don’t worry about it!”

 

With Junmyeon’s bright smile and vague, stupid answer in mind, Minseok sat staring at the ice cubes settling on the surface of his apple cider as he listened the sound of chatter in the background. “Why am I here again,” His voice is grumpy and neutral, but Jongdae couldn’t help but roughly smack Minseok in the back.

 

“You’ve been whining the whole time you were here,” Jongdae straightens his spine in his seat, “Can you just get rid of that damn scowl on your face and smile for once. I’m sure Junmyeon will handle your schedule just fine.”

 

Minseok’s expression doesn’t budge, and Jongdae is not amused. Looking past Minseok’s head, the younger’s expression shifted, taken aback by whatever he just saw.

 

“Hyung look,” The younger whispers loudly into his ear, gesturing towards a familiar tall figure entering the restaurant with big eyes, big teeth, big ears, and just. Big. “It’s Chanyeol! He’s a friend from the same university. He said he always wanted to meet you because he really likes your sketches.” Jongdae bites his bottom lip, making sure to leave the part where Chanyeol is passionately obsessed.

 

Minseok merely nods, obviously not caring as he turns his attention back to his food. Jongdae looks like he could wring out the older’s neck and there’s a brief moment of silence between them before Jongdae adds, “Come on, let’s go say hi!”

 

He’s clearly not waiting for a single word of objection and Minseok still had shrimp hanging out of mouth before Jongdae yanks him out of their table of WORKac employees to walk towards the taller of the two at the front entrance.

 

“Ah, Jongdae! It’s been awhile! How are you? Still hideous as ever!” The Chanyeol guy looks fairly happy and surprised and Minseok feels a bit bitter at the two’s familiarity as the they give each other a bone-crushing hug.

 

After several snarky little comments and babbling, the taller seems to take note of Minseok’s existence, and smiles at him like a little kid, bending his kilometer legs a bit to level himself at Minseok’s height “ Who’s this? An intern?”

 

Minseok’s mouth twists into a smile that more looks a like sneer as they walk back to the dinner table, being extremely pleased by the idea of round-house kicking Chanyeol in the face.

 

Jongdae’s eyes are obviously giving Chanyeol some sort of warning sign as he lets out a nervous laugh. “Uh. No,”

 

The older extends out his right arm and introduces himself. “I’m Kim Minseok, nice to meet you Chanyeol.”

 

The latter looks mildly shocked as they shake hands and Minseok can see Chanyeol’s palm shaking. Minseok really wants to leave.

 

“F-forgive me Minseok-ssi, hyung, sunbaenim sir uh,” His voice cracks a bit out of excitement. “You look much younger than I have expected, from judging from your drawings. But I have always admired your work!”

 

Minseok blinked and looked at the taller like he grew a foot out his head. He scrunches his nose at Chanyeol’s grace. “Uh, Minseok is fine and erm, thank you I’m flattered.”

 

With the sound of Minseok’s delicate voice, Chanyeol looks like he’s gonna pee himself.

 

“So what are you doing here at Cask ‘n Cleaver for, Chanyeol? I thought you were out of the country for awhile.” Jongdae asks.

 

“Oh!” Quickly attempting to recover himself, Chanyeol replies, “Just flied into New York from Milan for an upcoming project. Might as well search for my favorite architect while I’m here” Chanyeol chuckles as he winks at Minseok.

 

“Ha, well I’m here.” Minseok sarcastically adds. He only returns his smile with a harsh look laced in disdain and Chanyeol can’t stop smiling.

 

Jongdae laughs, shaking his head in false delight. God Chanyeol stop being creepy please.

 

“Minseok-hyung is little bit shy, but once you get to know him. He’s a bit less poopy and robotic. I’m only introducing your creepy self to him because he needs to wiggle out his comfort zone. "

 

To that, Chanyeol nods in strong interest. Curious, he leans closer and asks “Oh I see. You don’t have much friends then I presume? I’ll be your friend!”

 

Minseok feels slightly embarrassed; he wishes he could shove his foot up Jongdae’ ass just so that he would stop forcing his situation onto other people. It’s pretty invasive and difficult for him. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand. I have enough friends,” He stabs a piece of lettuce on his plate and defends, “In fact, I’m quite popular”

 

“You have no friends,” Jongdae is quick to shoot down his claim ruthlessly. “I see you every day and I rarely see you talking to someone else besides me. List me some names then.”

 

Minseok thinks really hard. “There’s that kid from the 4th floor of the office that gives me coffee every morning.”

 

“Names hyung,” Jongdae inquired, “be specific.”

Minseok bends his head down and squints deeper into his salad. “...Robert?”

 

Jongdae sucks in a dramatic breath. “Minseok. You’re hopeless. That’s his fucking job.” He gives Chanyeol a look and the taller nods in agreement. “I’m not talking about your fans or the guy that delivers you coffee. I’m talking about a good friend! A best friend!”

 

Minseok looks terribly confused.

 

Pleasantly entertained by the situation, Chanyeol snorts violently into his drink. “I don’t think Minseok-hyung knows what friendship is really about.”

 

“Of course I do!” Minseok quickly argues, flustered as he adheres a pink face. “I have a best friend other than you Jongdae.”

 

“Prove it.” The younger looks skeptical and stoic. “If you show me who your best friend is within ten days, I’ll ask Junmyeon to assign me your clients for a week.”

 

“...And if I lose?”

 

Jongdae looks so damn smug. “If you fail, you take mine.”

Thinking about those sleepless nights and incessant phone calls, the deal seemed quite tempting. The older wants the slap that greasy, satisfied grin off of the younger’s face. For the sake of pride, Minseok accepts with a huff, “Fine. It’s a bet.”

 

Immediately placing a tip on the table, he bids Chanyeol and Jongdae goodbye, followed by the rest of the workers. He points his index finger at the younger’s nose. “I’ve gotta go home to feed Noel anyways. ” He continues as he puts on his coat. “ It was nice meeting you Chanyeol.”

 

Sinking into the cushion of his seat, Jongdae sighs heavily, "ugh he's so stubborn."

 

Minseok is clearly stuck in the soil of denial, with some other issues combined, which was totally understandable, but far as Jongdae’s concerned, he’s certain he will own this wage.

 

"Ugh he's so perfect" Chanyeol huffs into his sandwich.

 

"Shut the fuck up I knew introducing you two was a big mistake. Fucking bastard made us pay for his meal"

 

##############

 

Usually Minseok avoids taking cabs, they’re expensive. He watches as Jongdae and Chanyeol clamber into a cab since they both live nearby the restaurant; he kind of wants to join. It’s raining and he needs to pick up takeout and his leg aches from sitting and he needs to avoid the temptation as often as he should, so he climbs into his own car and stares at steering wheel and tries not to be miserable. But his own life has been so thoroughly infected that it’s impossible not to think about how crappy it is, and he hates himself for not being able to drive without feeling pathetic.

 

There was, however, one thing of which he was absolutely sure of: his expenditure of finding a new best friend is not going to be easy.

 

At a stop light, Minseok noticed two middle aged men laughing and conversing with a cup of coffee in each of their hands. Minseok is at the ripe age of thirty-three, but he’s nowhere near that sort of friendship.

 

Even in this horrible weather, they were still willing to remain in their little rendez-vous.

 

The rain fell harder and spattered loudly against his windows as he drives. Releasing a deep sigh, Minseok spins his wheel to make a U-turn towards the fast food Chinese place to pick up his takeout for Noel. Just about to reach the entrance of bazaar, he hears loud metal crunching and feels his car jerk along with his body. Minseok is pretty much have a panic attack thinking of worst case scenarios.

 

"Am I going to die friendless with no dignity," Minseok exasperatedly cries for a moment.

 

Opening his eyes that he realized that he has shut the whole time, he pats down his body for any injuries. Minseok wouldn’t call it a full-fledged accident due to the fact that he was not hurt nor did the airbag deploy. His car seems to be in one piece so he drives up to a curb, parks his car, and puts change into the meter.

 

He sees the Mr. Dipwad in the distance checking for his own car for any damage and Minseok noticed with contempt that he’s a cabbie.

 

Minseok would be lying if he didn’t say that the taxi-driver looked better close up.

 

He is pretty much everything Minseok isn't.

 

In contrast to Minseok inky hair and short stature, the latter was a bit taller and adorned thick, dirty blonde hair. He seemed a bit lanky and wore simple garments.

 

All Minseok manages to let out was "Erhm..."

 

The glittery cabbie finishes swearing in some foreign language. “Shit,” says a harried voice and Minseok looks up into the face of a young, pretty man. The man’s eyes are very starry, but they are also a little wild.

 

"Hello!" He is speaking English and Minseok wants to thank whoever taught this man fluent English because he doesn't want to argue about insurance and coverage with a man that doesn't even understand what he is saying. He wouldn’t want to bother with something so pointless. The man looks awfully apologetic but still wistfully cheery. "Yeeahh, uh. Sorry about your bumper..."

 

Minseok feels his head throbbing as he glimpses at the man's unharmed vehicle. Are taxi vehicles made out of diamond or something Minseok thinks angrily. He was already agitated before and this guy kind of makes his day more diminishing. Why the hell is this guy so happy about making Minseok so miserable with his shit luck.

 

"Sorry about my fucking bumper my ass! The rain isn't even that bad! Out of all the things you didn't have to hit my car!"

 

The man jumps a bit. Probably shocked by how aggressive Minseok’s speech is despite his dwarf-like appearance. “W-Well, you’re the one who looks underage here! Are a minor? Let me see your license!”

 

This guy is fucking unbelievable, Minseok thinks. He looks just as young as him here! Minseok eyes him as discreetly as he can, not wanting to get punched in the face. He pulls his wallet out and confidently pushes his license into the man’s face. Although he honestly would have preferred smearing all over this guy’s dignity.

 

“Wha-” The man’s eyes grows so wide from shock that Minseok is so sure that they’re going to start falling out of their sockets. “This has got to be fake.”

 

“Do you honestly think I would get a fake license to buy myself damn Chinese food,” Minseok whispers under his breath. “I went to college, got a job, got married, and worked my butt off. Son, I’m probably older than you.”

 

“Are you sure,”

 

“We are not playing this game.”

 

“Alright,” The man finally believes Minseok and sighs. He changes his expression and looks even more guilty. "You see I wasn't having a really good day today. My mind was in the clouds so my foot kinda just... You know and God, I'm really sorry about this incident. I didn't mean any harm really."

 

He glimpses over at Minseok's car and winces. "I'll do whatever you want to pay you back just don't tell my boss. He will castrate me if this gets recorded"

 

Minseok honestly wanted to try to get some money out of this incident because why the hell not, but the guy in front of him looks just so remorseful and Minseok is contemplating whether or not to ruin this guy’s balls. Nevertheless, his poor pumper is maimed.

 

Oh god not this alligator tear tactic. Minseok won't fall for this again.

 

The sparkly man looks like he's about to go on his knees and beg Minseok in a second and Minseok tries to think about world hunger and global warming but the guy just keeps on looking so sad.

 

The rain began to drip down the back of his neck adding to his feeling of discomfort and melancholy.

 

Minseok really doesn't like this guy.

 

#####

 

The man is excessively conversational and self-centered, the kind of person who speaks for the sole purpose of hearing the sound of his own voice and exactly the type of person who shouldn’t be a cabbie. He babbles about buildings and alleyways like Minseok is some sort of tourist and Minseok stares out his window, only half-hearing.

 

Minseok honestly doesn't understand how he got in this predicament and he still doesn't really know what to feel.

 

All Minseok could remember was that the cabbie offered to give Minseok free rides to wherever he wants until his car is finished repairing.

 

Minseok doesn't know why he accepted his offer anyways when his bumper can be easily fixed with the money he has in hand.

 

Minseok thinks he's getting soft lately.

 

Now he finds himself in a drafty taxi cab with steaming Chinese takeout(that the stranger offered to pay for) in hand while he listens to some man babble about useless slice-of-life things. Not wanting the guy to con him out of his kindness, Minseok makes sure to mentally note the cabbie’s license plate and exchange phone numbers. He tells the man his address and he enters it in the GPS with a toothless smile.

 

Minseok musses up his gelled hair with his fingers-- a habit he has when he’s either nervous or uncomfortable. Now it’s a black, inky mess and his bangs has settled on his forehead.

 

He thinks he can see the driver peeking at him from the rear mirror at times as he talks and Minseok pretends not to notice.

 

Minseok burrows deeper into the woolen scarf wrapped tight around his neck, shivering slightly in the drafty vehicle.

 

The man calls himself Luhan and he is surprisingly not that much younger than him. He is from Beijing, but decided to move to New York due to his friends' influence. "At first I visited for a week as vacation but it was like love at first sight!" He said, not minding Minseok's silence. "Everything so beautiful and fast! Life here is nice but it's hard getting a job these days so I decided to became a cabbie. It's really enjoyable though. I get to drive around and explore New York in the end anyways,"

 

Watching the rain slowly drip from the top of his window, Minseok thinks he’s slightly envious of how easily the younger makes conversation. He seems to be like a social butterfly that attracts people with solely his face and speech. He laughs a little too loud sometimes and the slight crows feet that appear in the ends of his eyes when he smiles gives away his age. Slightly both embarrassed and amused, he tries to tune out the latter, eyelids a bit heavy.

 

Minseok mustered a quiet, careful nod, knowing that the man Luhan can acknowledge his responses from the mirror. Time passed quickly and he was nearly asleep by the time the cab reached his apartment and he heard the bright voice of the driver calling him.

 

Minseok gets jolted by the sound, scooting back in the seat in reflex. He rubs the fatigue out of eyes, slightly abashed by the fact that he napped in a taxi. “O-Oh, sorry. Must have fell asleep,”

 

Luhan has himself turned around staring at Minseok, slightly entertained by the sight. Minseok feels a bit naked and fidgety, resisting to the urge to avoid the stranger’s eyes.

 

“No it’s fine, it’s quite late right now and it’s almost past midnight. But we finally reached your home! I’ll be sure to save your address don’t worry.” His eyes were still oddly vivid, but now, they seem to be clouded with concern and stigma. “Again, really sorry about this. Should have never let this happen to such a nice person like you! I’ll be sure to pick you up super early! Luckily, I don’t live too far from here, I just need to know your hours,”

 

Minseok stills, stunned by the man’s persistent demeanor and promise because he clearly remembers him cursing out the younger before. He doesn’t really recall saying nice things to Luhan.

 

But of course, they just met so it makes sense.

 

He finally speaks up for the first time in awhile and answers him. “Uhm, I have to get to the company at 7:20 AM and I get off work around 11:30 PM. But I get to go home early on Wednesdays at 8. I’ll give you the address to my workplace.”

 

Luhan looks as if he feels bad for him and then glances at Minseok’s large order of takeout. “That’s awfully both early and late. Don’t you have a family to be with? I remember you saying that you were married before,” Minseok froze a bit.

 

“Yeah, I have a son waiting for me at home right now,” He spoken hesitatingly and he doesn’t know why he doesn’t mention that he was divorced. Possibly because they are not at the level of intimacy yet. Minseok feels strangely winded, hastily dropping his gaze. Luhan thankfully doesn’t mention anything about his wife.

 

“Tsk, that won’t do,” Luhan chastises. “How does he get to school and go home? Your work hours are painful.”

 

“He starts school at 7:15--”

 

“I’m gonna drop off your son and that’s final!” The younger interrupts. “I mean I should since I owe you so much after all. You’ve pretty much saved my life. And I’m not even over-exaggerating.”

 

Minseok is a bit disorientated, but he still imagines Luhan influencing his son with ideas of doing drugs and becoming a taxi driver for a career.

 

“You really don’t have to,” He quickly replies. “Uh, I really, really don’t want to be a burden…”

 

Luhan blinks and his smile broadens, “Oh no but I must. It’s my duty as a dear cabbie and you are my treasured customer.” He pauses a bit and adds, “ Whose car I wrecked.”

 

“Please… No thank you.” As much as Minseok wants this guy to pay him back for obliterating his car, he’d rather not have to see him everyday, but actually have this cabbie’s paycheck in his hand asap for repairs.

 

Most of all, he can’t possibly think of having his kid in the same enclosed space with this guy.

 

“So what school does he go to?”

 

With a yawn, Minseok answers, “...Brooklyn Elementary School.”

 

“Great! My friend used to graduate from there. Good school. Tell your son that you guys are getting in my cab tomorrow at 6:30.”

 

“Wha--” Minseok is now much more wide awake and realized the dilemma that he is currently in. “Are you serious.”

 

“Of course!”

 

And before Minseok could refuse, Luhan’s eyes look as if he was a deer in headlights.“Ah!” Luhan piped up, “I forgot to ask for your name!”

 

Feeling absolutely clogged up with sleepiness, confusion, and languor, he manages to gather a reply. “I’m… Minseok.”

 

“Minseok,” Luhan says slowly, as if tasting Minseok’s name on his tongue. He grins and Minseok feels slightly violated. “I’ll be looking forward seeing you tomorrow, Minseok!”

 

Minseok found himself standing out in the rain with a borrowed umbrella from the cabbie, hunched over the passenger seat window to hear him because he was unable to hear his voice from the loud rain.

 

“I said that you should keep your fringe down!” Luhan raises his voice. The rain fell more heavily, huge droplets sounded like hail to Minseok’s ears, and the tree leaves crept stealthily forwards and backwards. His shoes are pretty soaked now. “You look less formal! Almost like you’ve got a stick in your ass!”

 

Minseok raises a brow and flips the younger off as he walks to his apartment complex, ignoring Luhan’s obnoxious laughter.

 

Once he enters his flat, he makes sure to shake off the rain from the umbrella and Chinese food bag before he takes off his shoes. He feels his phone vibrate from his back pocket and checks his text from an unknown number.

 

From Unknown: Sent 9:14 PM

you look much cuter with ur bangs! Like a little baby! :D (insert many emojis)

 

Minseok quickly pockets his phone and ignores it, having unexplainable mixed feelings that he does not want to think about.

 

Today is a weird day he thinks.

  
  
 

\--------------------

 

A/N

 

note: based on the french film, mon meillure ami. I had a bit of a struggle writing this chapter because this is my first xiuhan fic like ever and I had retype it and add things here and there to make it perfect(because xiuhan is perfect and they deserve better). I kinda rushed the end because I took too long lol.

But yeah turns out I’ll make this fic a bit longer because idk if I can fit everything into like two chapters tbh so look forward to a longer fic!

  
Anyways big thanks to my sister Jenny if she reads this. Ty for being my half-assed beta lol (Although there are still grammar mistakes fuck you Jenny)


	2. two

When Minseok came home to his flat that night he was afraid for a moment that his house was on fire. 

He sees Jongdae and Noel playing Super Smash Bros on the gaming platform displayed on his TV, horrendously screeching out at each other with incomprehensible rage and the volume was slightly too loud for Minseok's liking. He winces and grumbles at the usual boisterousness.

Kyungsoo is seated quietly on the couch watching the scene with a stoic expression, smartphone in hand probably ready to call Minseok and bolt out of the apartment. 

Minseok appreciates Kyungsoo's tolerance with Jongdae and actually finds it quite admirable. It's perhaps the reason why they became closer within years. Jongdae introduced Do Kyungsoo to him right after Junmyeon broke up with Minseok as another "rebound" and he felt pretty much done with all of these annoying setup dates and just ignored the two, continuing his day.

However, when Minseok visited the local cafe he often goes to he finds himself looking at a new, yet familiar face manning the cash register; naturally widened eyes and fuller lips than the average male. 

After coming to the cafe so often and chatting leisurely with the younger, Minseok surprisingly became more comfortable and well-acquainted with the younger. They are almost similar in personality and attitude. His favorite feature is perhaps the perfect amount of rationality Do Kyungsoo contains. 

Letting out a relieved mental sigh Minseok removes his grey coat and sets on the hanger. Although his home is not in a sea of flames and coal, he, without a doubt, does not want his neighbors to assume that he's throwing a party of some sort. He is a man with a stable job and a child for pete's sake. 

He glares at the loudest one in the room. "Who the hell let Jongdae into my home," Minseok turns his eyes absently at Kyungsoo and the younger doesn't look apologetic at all. 

"Jongdae invited himself over. And besides," Kyungsoo pockets his phone into his back pocket and continues. "Noel willingly opened the door anyways."

He sighs for nth time. Minseok should probably teach his son not to open the door to strangers and other felicitous parental things, but he honestly questions why he didn't do it ages ago when it's common sense to do so. One unfortunate perk of being a busy parent. 

Too tired to reprimand someone(most importantly himself), Minseok scratches and head and strides towards the kitchen microwave to reheat the Chinese takeout. 

"Jongdae! You're more likely to go home starving since I didn't buy enough for four people, sorry" Minseok yells over the loud background television noises. Even though he didn't sound sorry whatsoever he neatly prepares some extra napkins and plates.

"What!" Minseok can hear Jongdae dropping his controller for a moment, but in the end he's still playing. "Even after I watched Noel while you took so long to get home! I'm both hungry and hurt at the same."

Weaving his way back and forth from the kitchen to give Noel and his guests their dinner, Minseok silently recounts the multiple times he has easily given in to people. He honestly does not understand why was a born as such a major pushover and so far, it's not changing his life for the better.

"Jongdae we just had an excruciatingly painful dinner earlier, and I'd certainly appreciate it if you didn't make my day anymore wearing."

Noel takes his plate and mutters a quiet thanks as he goes to his room. Minseok flinches a bit. Kyungsoo gives him a look as he joins Jongdae on the floor to play, grabbing onto the second controller. 

Turning around, Jongdae blinks rapidly and stares at the older, sinking into the drag of ambience. "Oh please, today was fine, quit being so over-dramatic. Why'd you come home so late anyways? If I remembered clearly, we all left the restaurant at the same time." 

The older frowns into the steam of his noodles, slowly trying to fold away thoughts of a fetus-faced rogue that effortlessly mangled his bumper. 

However, his mind fails him completely. 

The cabbie's name springs unbidden in his head and Minseok can't banish him out. Blood gradually rushes to his face as he recalls the shamelessly embarrassing text he received earlier. 

He accidentally lets out an unexpected strangled noise, and several napkins and plastic utensils slipped out of his flushed, sweaty fingers. 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae turn their heads at the sudden unattractive sounds.

"So I'm presuming nothing happened when you were on the way to pick up your food." Jongdae says sarcastically. 

Minseok can see from his peripheral Kyungsoo plucking the television remote from the table to turn down the volume. Sadly for Minseok's account, it evidently shows his other friend's curiosity. 

Minseok knows that he shouldn't dwell and whine, of course. How would he hide the fact that he's gonna cram himself and his son in a suspicious taxi cab for a few days with no explanation? As much as he hates it, he can't walk to work and take his son to school around these circumstances. 

He breathes out heavily. "Well I got in a slight fender-accident-"

"What!" Jongdae yells. "What happened are you okay?" His eyebrows are furrowed with worry and the controller is ditched several meters away from him. Kyungsoo looks mildly troubled as well, but Minseok takes no notice of both of their distress. 

"Jongdae calm down, Minseok obviously looks fine." Kyungsoo interjects. However, his expression doesn't falter and gestures for the older to continue. 

Minseok settles down into the couch with a plate of fried rice in his lap and fills them in about the situation, not getting into too much detail. 

"I was on the way to pick up my order of Chinese food and then all of a sudden some cabbie hit the back of my car and his car was like, totally fine-- not too bad, I don't know why. But then, he didn't want me to report the accident because he said he would get his balls cut off or something like that." He releases another deep breath. "So I guess I kinda have a driver slave right now?"

Both of their facial expression contorted into something like a mix of relief and confusion.

"Since when did we have people like that in New York?" Kyungsoo inquires, leaning his back further into the sofa. "That guy kind of sounds a bit strange." 

Minseok makes a small noise. "To be honest, I thought so too at first. But I guess he isn't too bad? He even said that he would take me and Noel wherever and whenever..."

"Well, we don't know much about this guy, but he does seem pretty nice. I mean, he did give you his personal number and license plate and all, right?" Jongdae says. Minseok nods in reply. "Just see if anything fishy goes on with that fellow and report it right away." 

However, his face quickly changes into something suggestive and Minseok thinks he knows where this conversation is going. He should have been more mentally prepared. 

"Jongdae-"

"I think he was hitting on you!" Jongdae exclaims, wagging his eyebrows. "And I mean that both figuratively and literally."

"Jongdae, no."  
   
"Well the likeliness of Jongdae being right is rare, but today might actually be the time," Kyungsoo interrupts. "No one is that offering, really." 

The elder architect looks as his most rational friend with disdain. His conscience must be getting tainted under Jongdae's rule. They need to stop hanging out with each other Minseok tells himself. He shoves some food into his mouth hastily. He realizes now that under different conditions that this conversation might have turned for the worst.

Because the subject was obviously and tactlessly rendered, he had no choice except to cut him them there. 

"It might be just because I don't have a car for work and to take Noel to school that's all. The situation was just not good and the man was luckily desperate. " 

He quickly leaves to couch to put away the leftovers, itching to avoid whatever they were about to say next. He hears two snorts right behind him. 

Minseok sighs. "Guys, I'm done with this relationship stuff and you both know that." 

"Well, you'll be with him for awhile so you don't know what'll happen within the time being." Jongdae spouts with a broad grin. 

Minseok rolls his eyes and dramatically looks at the clock on the wall as he feigns shock. 

"Oh well gee, look at the time. It's already so late so you guys should probably get going soon. Jongdae don't you have a cat to feed? You should really start leaving. Kind of like, right now." 

Jongdae was mildly disappointed. He wanted to press further, "But"

Minseok hurriedly takes both of their plates out of their hands and tosses them carelessly into the sink, already pushing the two into the doorway. 

Kyungsoo stands up from the floor and sweeps his lap. "Come on Jongdae, traffic should be dying down a bit now anyways. And you do have a cat so," 

Giving in, Jongdae squints and points at Minseok. "You win this time Kim Minseok, but we actually came here not to annoy you, but actually remind you about the bet," he says as he walks toward the doorway with Kyungsoo. His complacent expression remains when he slides on his shoes. 

Minseok pales. He almost forgot.

Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae look pompous as they leave.  "better not forget hyung"

From a distance, he thinks he hears Kyungsoo saying something about being hard-headed, but he sweeps it off assuming that he's implying that toward Jongdae. 

But they almost looked like they conspiring for Minseok's death and he's pretty sure his hair was half white for a moment. 

 

❀❀❀❀

 

When it's time for the Luhan to come and fetch him and Noel, Minseok feels unfortunately tired. His body aches quite a bit from the lack of sleep, perhaps thinking about Jongdae's and Kyungsoo's expressions and words last night. He honestly needs a paid vacation. 

He accidentally slept during his alarm and ended up waking up late, having Noel to kick the foot of his bed to startle his father. 

"Noel. Starting from today, we are going to start riding to cab till dad's car gets fixed. Is that okay with you?" Minseok asks as he folds his comforter and tucks in his sheets. Noel is already ready and fully dress, backpack in hand ask swinging, "ehh, sure." 

Minseok barely had anytime to get ready so he just prepared breakfast, quickly brushed his teeth, and sloppily changed into suit. 

He forgot to style his hair in his usual gel so he let it remain simple, settling normally on his forehead. It felt a little uncomfortable at first because he was a bit unused to the change. 

"Hello," Minseok says curtly. They both hop into the vehicle and Luhan grins at them. 

"Hi," there's a warm cup pushed into Minseok's hands. "I got you some coffee." The older just throws surprised look at the cabbie because he fucking needed this coffee. "Thank you." 

He didn't pry about Minseok's disheveled appearance and mediocre hair much. 

But Minseok wanted to dig himself a hole and die in it when Luhan laughs, saying "you look good, seems like you took my advice from last night." 

Thankfully Noel didn't question much about taking the cab with him for a few days at first, and instead he quips that it might a fun experience. He was tired of listening to Jongdae's relationship problems and love life anyways. 

Minseok mentally notes to tell Jongdae to stop talking with his son when he drops him off to school.

He has Noel wedged tightly beside him, arm around his shoulder and Luhan is once again talking as if he has an audience behind him. Although, Noel is listening to him like he's some sort of old sage from the mountains, eyes starry and peaking with interest. 

He feels a migraine start to form behind his eyes and the heater from the cab is making him kind of stuffy. Minseok can hear them slide into a conversation about honey buns and molasses, so he drifts off a bit, nodding off several times.   A nap didn't sound too bad at the moment.

"Dad?" Noel calls, and Minseok snaps out of it, shifting his blurry vision back to his son. "We're at my school already. And you have some drool in the corner right there."

Minseok flushes, a bit more wide awake as he promptly wipes his the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. He instantly sees Luhan's handsome face smiling at him from the rear mirror as if he is cooing from the sight. Honestly, he hopes he doesn't see his face turning into an even more scarlet. This was the second time he dozed off in a cab and by far, this is the most humiliating moment. 

"Oh uh, well. " Minseok combs down his hair. He contemplates whether or not to give his son a hug or a peck on the head, because he is absolutely unaccustomed with dropping off his own son to school. Jongdae usually dropped by early in the morning to do the job, but he doesn't know what sort of goodbye to throw. 

Fidgeting in his seat, he feels like he's being persecuted by his son and cabbie. Minseok reached for his back pocket and decides to give Noel's lunch money instead. 

Luhan narrowed his eyes at the elder. "Don't you think $30 is a bit too much for an elementary student?" 

"But what if he gets hungry later?" Minseok asks immediately, tilting his head slightly.

Turning his body completely around to face his son, Luhan inquires, "Noel what do you do you with your leftover money?"

"I buy lots of chips and cookies," Noel retorts with a grin and it was the first time in awhile since Minseok saw him like smiling like that. 

But now that he thinks about it, It looks as if Noel was enjoying himself during the whole cab ride, youthful and content with Luhan's company. He thinks that there wasn't even a moment where Noel was silent and he honestly doesn't know what to feel about this.   
   
"Now does that sound healthy to you?" The cabbie says as he turns to Minseok. The older clearly doesn't want this guy to freakin' lecture him about do's and don't's of raising a child early in the morning when he looks like a kid himself. But he muses the latter anyways.

"Urgh," he looks to the side. "...no."

"I'm pretty sure that an normal school lunch would be like a tray of spaghetti, fries, juice, and an apple" Luhan shrugs. "That's like less than ten dollars. Maybe like even less than five bucks." 

Minseok just stares. He then puts back the thirty into his leather wallets and reaches for a twenty. 

"What--"

Minseok makes Noel turn around and puts the cash in his backpack. He zips it up and kisses him on the top of his head. "Alright, bye Noel have fun at school! Be sure to eat healthy this time, and don't play too rough with the other kids." Minseok ruffles his hair. "Uncle Luhan will pick you up at 2 okay? Wait by the front gate." 

When Noel is at the entrance of the school, he smiles with his teeth and waves at the car, and Minseok actually keens. 

He drops his smile. The older turns to Luhan and glares at him hard from the mirror, "I don't trust you, or at least, not yet. But if you do anything strange, you'll understand the consequences. So I really don't need you to correct my ways of raising my own child thank you very much." 

"Are you kidding me," The Chinese cabbie guffaws. "I haven't done a single thing 'thank you very much'. Do I look like a criminal to you? But your kid seems brought up well though. He looks like you a lot."

Minseok flushes slightly at the comparison. "Well, of course. Where do you think his good looks come from..."

Luhan laughs a bit. "I do have a small question though."

"What..."

“Do you have like, a staring problem?”  
 “What?”  
Luhan looks up from the wheel and glances into the rear mirror. “A staring problem -– you know, like a constant stone face or something? You just never smile, like your brutally killing me with your eyes.  
A feverish flow of blood gorges through the veins of Minseok’s temples. He's getting real stale from hearing this all of the time. "It's none of your business."   
He holds the urge not to hurt the cabbie for the sake of his life. "I can't help it." He mumbles to himself.

"Why don't you smile more? They say smiling relieves stress! I heard that on an article online. And besides, I don't think I've done anything suspicious so far. Actually, the fact that you think I am makes you stress even more. I advise against that buddy."  

"I hope you realize that this predicament you have made is more than suspicious so you're the one making me stressed," Minseok begins. "You're only helping me for about a week anyways."

"Okay? I'm only doing this because I want to," he smiles at Minseok. "I mean while we're together we might as well get to know each other as soon as possible. Trust won't be problem later on. There is no deadline in intimacy."  

Minseok couldn't help but laugh at. Deadline, huh? "You must really think that we will be seeing each other longer." 

"Maybe. Maybe not. But we should use this time to find out." Luhan grins, a faint smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Perhaps pleased with the accomplishment of a beaming Minseok.

Minseok stares at the younger, he can only see him from the profile. "Well, there's nothing interesting about me." he shrugs. "Even if you keep on persisting, you won't like me. Trust me, I've been told this." 

"Alright then, shall we give it try? Let's start with something easy. Where are you from?"

Minseok lets out a sigh. "Gyeonggi, South Korea." He answered automatically. Okay, that was an easy enough question.

"Oh?" Luhan looked thoughtful for once, and probably slightly amused. "I was wondering why your name had an nice ring to it. I never went to South Korea before, but I like one of their bands y'know? I listened to them a lot of when I was younger. Heard of Dong Bang Shin Ki?" 

Ease slacks Minseok's shoulders when his ears catch recognition of familiarity from his home. Heard of Dong Bang Shin Ki? Hell, that was his jam  and light amongst his sad, miserable life. He blasts the whole Mirotic album in his car when he's in a good mood, and on his bad days, he stays home and re-watches all of their music videos in bed.

"Of fucking cour-" Minseok blurts out on autopilot, but he stops not wanting to embarrass his die-hard fanboy self any further. "uh I mean, I listened to them since high school. I think I would consider myself as a fan, I guess." 

Luhan probably doesn't seem to buy it and he's probably wondering what the fuck is this guy who is he trying to fool. 

"See? I guess we have a good start so far. I listen to Love in The Ice when I'm alone a lot. I'd even consider myself as a Cassie as well." his grin appointed at Minseok broadens into something knowing and blood drains from the architect's face. That was one of Minseok's favorites songs. This bastard.

"What year did they debut in," Minseok interrogates automatically. 

"Weak question. December, 2003."

"When and what was their first tour?"

"Kidding me? February 10, 2006. TVXQ! Asia Tour Rising Sun." 

"What-"

"They contain seventy-eight music videos, eight photo albums, ten documentary DVDs, six storybooks, and twelve concert tour videos." Luhan says in all. He takes another deep breath. "And I memorized that all from Wikipedia." 

Minseok stares at him, mouth agape. Now it just feels like they are competing. "... Which country won the 1954 World Cup?"

"Uh, West Germany. Hungary lost 3-2... Helmut Rahn scored the winning goal."

Minseok's face contorts into something painful. 

Fortunately, Luhan doesn't pry deeper and he looks less than reluctant to explain. “I enjoy trivia more than the average human. My memory is great but I can't talk well under pressure. I freak out and just say the wrong things, walking around the answer..." And then he trails off, ends it there, like a half-finished story with no hopes for an ending. Minseok doesn't push and just follows along the thin lines.

If Luhan doesn't push then Minseok won't push either. That's the golden rule.

"But yeah, I like soccer too,” Luhan changes the subject naturally, the way people usually do when they bond over shared interests, “I was pretty serious about it before.” 

The architect widens his eyes. "Manchester?" 

Minseok smile widens. "You're a cooler guy than I thought, Mr. Cabbie."

He makes a face and Minseok can obviously see it as a smirk, but he tries not to think about how attractive it makes him. 

"But honestly, you're way more entertaining than me" Minseok squints. "You speak well, you look approachable, and you have a story. That's what I call an interesting person."

Luhan's ears slightly redden as he chuckle. "Well at first I thought you were just a boring guy, but to me, now it seems like you're much more interesting when I learn something about you. You're like a fishing line." 

"You're one cheesy fellow, aren't you."

"I'm always like this." Luhan laughs to himself. 

"A natural, I see." Minseok finds his lips tugging upward, he couldn't help but smile back at the cabbie. 

He hasn't felt such ease with another person in long time. But with Luhan it seems like it's just happening too fast and it almost reminds him of how he first met his ex-wife.

They are hitting off a bit too well and it makes the older a bit more afraid.

Minseok finds that maybe his habits has turned him a little bitter, almost like the unpleasant dregs of coffee sitting on his desk at work from their crappy coffee machine. He can’t exactly help the bubbling feelings of envy whenever he imagines how well Luhan communicates well with people and he hates that Luhan is so good at it because it's just not fair.

He may know how to sneak into the vulnerable part of him, but he doesn't like how easily he had done it and Minseok can’t help but feel that this is cheating.

"Can I ask you something?" Minseok plays with his thumbs.

"Uh sure, if it's up my street then shoot." Luhan makes a turn and it seems like they're almost at the company. 

"How do you do it?" He asks with skepticism in his gaze. 

Luhan gives him an innocent look. Confused, he asks, "Do what? Be cheesy?" 

"No, not that you idiot. How do you make, you know. Make friends?"

Tossing a concerned glance at Minseok, Luhan pauses. Well it is quite a weird question. "How do I make friends? What kind of question is that?"

A frown arches over Minseok's forehead. "Just answer it." 

"Uh, I don't know. It kind of just happens? What is this all of the sudden?"

"I'm trying to look for friends, who would help me when I'm in a tight spot." Minseok pauses and then continues. "...And who would, if I should pass away, attend my funeral and such and such." 

"What's the point of that?"

"I have my own reasons. Some people can't play sports or an instrument. I just can't make friends." Minseok says.

Luhan shrugs. "Right. So?" 

"I want to be like you." Minseok feels so absolutely brazen right now and he pretty much wants to hide, but desperate calls for desperate measures.

Luhan was silent for a moment or two. "Like me?"

"I've noticed that you seem like the type of guy that mixes well, even with strangers. Very sociable." 

"Oh I don't know. Then you just have to be sociable." 

The architect widens his eyes. "Don't you think I'm sociable?" 

Luhan pauses, almost wary. "Not really. No offense." Luhan can see the elder look sad for a bit from his mirror, eyes glistening and lower lip jutting out slightly. He looks more like a school kid than an actual, grown adult. 

"Then teach me how to be sociable." 

"Impossible. I don't think it can be taught." Luhan claims, focusing more onto the road. 

"There must be a trick to it. Please, teach me. I'll pay you." 

"You've got to be joking." 

"No I'm not. I don't joke, I never joke." 

"Well there you go. That's your first problem here." Luhan sighs and hits the brake. "Ah, we're here already. This is the company right?" 

Minseok sweats a bit.  He only has nine days left. The older contemplates.

"Meet me at the park at five today, it's only a couple blocks from here. I'll pay you lots of money. Oh and I can walk." He picks up his suitcase with a lopsided grin and steps out of the cab. "I'm gonna ask my boss to leave early today." 

"What? Why?"

"We are gonna give it a go, of course. Training me little coach.How much per hour?"

"Minseok,"

 

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

  
"Ahem,"

The older stops humming and moves his eyes away from his computer screen, not letting go of his tablet pen. He peers to the side from his fringe at the culprit. "What do you want, Jongdae." 

The said man steps warily near the older architect, as if the Minseok he sees now is not really Minseok at all. "You're scaring me." 

"What the hell are going on about?" 

Jongdae narrows his eyes and hesitantly settles in the vacant chair next to the elder. "You're practically the opposite of how you were yesterday." 

"How so?"  
   
"I don't know, less grumpy and bitter about life? You're pretty much petrifying everybody else in this building because you're actually smiling. You brought in your own coffee even the our machine is absolute evil, but you still drink it anyways because you're endearing like that.  And your hair is down. For once." 

"Me being in a good mood shouldn't affect anyone at all, Jongdae. But thanks for being observant." Minseok bites as he twirls his pen. 

Jongdae scans the elder again and mutters to himself, "you even buttoned your chemise wrong." He places his hands over his face and moans though his palms. "It feels like the universe has gone out of order; everything secular is shifting."

"You mean that you're crazy and that you should probably get your head checked?" Minseok says as he turns back to his monitor and chews on the tip of his pen. His mood is turning more sour from the younger's presence. 

Maybe the universe has gone out of order perhaps. 

Jongdae sweats. "Can you not do that, it's very distracting for the workers."

Minseok stiffens. "Is that why everybody is watching me?" He puts down the pen but doesn't let go of it. "Is it unsanitary or something." 

Jongdae coughs and points to his own own head. 

"What? My hair?" He runs his fingers through his bangs and widens his eyes. "Oh. I overslept and forgot to style it. But what does that have to do anything?"

Jongdae digs through his trousers pocket and hands him a pink compact mirror. Minseok makes sure to throw a judging look at the younger before opening it.

"Oh. I look like how I was in senior year of high school." Minseok laughs.

"More like grade school." 

The older stomps on Jongdae's foot and whines. "Do you have any gel to spare? I don't know anything. Mousse maybe?"

"No way, why would I carry gel anyways? Deal with it, it's just hair. Change is good." 

"It's not good when everybody is staring at me like I'm a ogling child sucking on my own pen like a pacifier."

"Want me to spit it your hair," 

"Get away from me." 

"It's fine hyung. You look much better like this. You may look like a decade ago, but it's refreshing and more comfortable in appearance," jongdae coaxes. "Less uptight and approachable." 

Minseok pauses in silence. If he wanted to become more approachable and friendly, he'd have to make himself look more amicable. Perhaps the younger was right. He runs his fingers through his bangs self-consciously.

"So then do you like it?"

"Honestly?" Jongdae breathes with awe. "It frightens me. It shows that you're actually aging backwards."

Minseok punches his forearm. "If I get pulled over for underage driving or scolded for drinking it's gonna be your fault."

Jongdae cracks up and Minseok throws a fierce look at him. 

"Okay, okay you look handsome, hyung. Like an actor from an old spice commercial" Jongdae sneers as he avoids the elder's gaze, slightly afraid. "But with that aside for the sake of my dignity and life, I'm more curious about your good mood." The younger says mischievously, scooting his chair way too close to Minseok's. 

"Leave me alone," Minseok says swatting Jongdae's face. "You're the cause of my misfortunes anyways." 

Jongdae's surprisingly forceful, firm and there is not a more perfect reaction than this but it only leaves Minseok feeling worse. "But that doesn't explain why you were happy."

Minseok snorts. "Well to be frank, I'm actually getting pretty confident about this wager of yours." 

Skepticism decked Jongdae's expression. "...Uh sure. Right. Keep clinging onto that false hope of yours."

"It's not false hope. I have someone to teach me." 

"Teach you what?" Jongdae inquires incredulously.

"Teach me how to make friends."

"What the hell." Jongdae scrunches his face like he consumed a lemon. "Who?"

"The cabbie, Luhan."

A pause; it endured horribly. The younger architect stares at Minseok, wondering if somebody did something to his hyung's morning coffee. But no, sadly Minseok looks really serious and it's hilarious so Jongdae just laughs, he laughs for a really long time. 

"I'd like to take a day off or two to get to know that cabbie slave guy of yours sometime." Jongdae hiccups between his laughter. "We'd be great friends"

"Uh no. You guys are both weird perverts so it's bad idea. Terrible mix." Minseok says as he waves his hands, scowling. It's important for Jongdae to understand this or the world will be more likely to combust.

"But seriously, do you honestly think that friendship can be taught?," Jongdae blurts, still choking on laughter. 

The older feels his face dragging into a grimace. "I don't wanna answer you're stupid rhetorical question, Jongdae. Levels of sociability is obviously innate, I'm just having Luhan uh, evoke it." He probably sounds pretty stupid at the moment. Minseok looks up at the ceiling, thinking hard. 

Jongdae - 136793, Minseok - 0

Jongdae just keeps on hacking out laughter and some fragmented language, people turn their heads towards them and the older starts to feel even more self-conscious than before. Minseok uses his excuse to his advantage, perspiration sticking to his bangs. He remembers something important. "Erg. But that actually reminds me. Ahm... Days off. Junmyeon."

Standing out of his seat he rushes towards the his boss' office and waves to a wheezing Jongdae. 

 

❀❀❀❀

 

"Days off?" Junmyeon repeats, eyes wide. His face flickered with recognition. "Ah yes! That's right. I've actually been waiting for you to ask this." 

The older frowns. "You have?..."

His boss leans forward, elbows settling into his large wooden desk. "It's been years and lots of workers often ask for a vacation to spend time with their families and such, but I've never heard a single request from you. Why is that?" 

Minseok lets out a hum, silent. He feels suddenly remorseful. He has never taken weeks or days off merely because he chose to. Grieved over his divorce and broken family he decided to escape his messes, running towards his job to drown his problems away temporary. It's a selfish thing that people do unconsciously and it's slightly embarrassing now that he has come to realize it.

"I know," Junmyeon says, "that you've gotten used to being alone, Minseok, but I've been with you long enough to notice that where you are now is not good for you." 

Minseok looks down at the carpet. When the older first graduated high school, he first planned to take an art/architect major. He will graduate, go work for a company, be at work day to night, he'd probably go home to a wife, and kid, he will kiss his wife every morning, and then his kid before he goes to work, then go on making sure everything is alright, go home, have dinner with a happy perfect family, go to sleep, and then he will die. Die happily ever after.

In the end his plans turn out to be a flop because Minseok is now past thirty, divorced, lonely, and lacks the credentials to raise a child. 

And now here he is. A grown man in a desperate search for a childish title called "best friend" because of a silly bet.

But now he has met someone who can make him crack open a bit. Enough to actually love people properly perhaps.

Minseok leaves a tired a smile, "well, actually I've been thinking about it lately, and I really want to get closer Noel. I know it's a bit late though." 

His boss looks at the elder with a soft gaze. "It's better late than never. I'm glad you brought this up anyways." Junmyeon looks at his watch with a small smile, "oh would you look at that, time for my lunch break. Why don't you take a break too? Or perhaps start your little vacation?"

 

❀❀❀❀

 

 

☆A/N I just re-read it and edited a bit today because I felt the need to get it out of my phone, but there's probably still a lot of errors lol. This chapter is just filler where everything is just settling down with characterization and deets. So this chap is quite boring to me ORZ :,-D.

Sorry if this isn't interesting and thank you very much for reading anyways ;-; I plan to make this a couple chapters longer and FFF- I wanna write smut LMAO. I've never written it before but I want to lol. But I'll try to update soon, I started the next chapter and it's not going to be predictable and whatnot haha.

 

edit: some of the next chapter will have luhan's perspective!


	3. three

Warnings: Quick mentions of mental disabilities and homophobic slurs. Also forgive, this is 5k ;_;

 

It's the beginning of winter, but there is a mist over the town, and the dry, cold weather makes Minseok's lips crack. It drizzled earlier in the morning, speckles of dew dripping from each leaf blade. 

 

Junmyeon fortunately seemed to remember the elder's request from the dinner party and allowed him to have a week off, claiming that Minseok is a treasured worker at the company. Much to the elder's chagrin, he leaves the office building with ease. However, when he got the approval, he felt much lighter afterwards. Junmyeon looked more than willing; he felt obligated to cut Minseok some slack and the older was grateful. Kim Junmyeon is honestly too nice of a guy to be a boss. 

 

When Minseok sees a vacant bench in view he nearly jumps out of his shoes when he hears a familiar voice call out to him. Turning around he sees Luhan changed into his street clothes, in contrast with his cabbie attire: all bundled up in a dark beanie and toggle coat while Minseok is still adorning his work garments. It made the elder feel a little self-conscience about himself.

 

"You're here early." Luhan says.

 

Minseok shook his head, loosening his collar. It was always so damn suffocating and he just wants to move more freely. "I honestly got out of there much sooner than I thought." The elder professes much to his disdain.

 

The Chinese man chuckled slightly with mirth, he could probably tell Minseok was stressing a bit from the lines added on his face."Something happened today?"

 

He combs his fingers through his fringe and toys with the ends. "my workers kept on teasing my hair, cooing and all that like I'm some sort of an infant. It's actually very degrading. I’m a grown man." 

 

“Ah,” Luhan looks at Minseok. “Well that's great though, looking mature doesn't matter. Isn't that an excellent start for lesson one? You appear much more approachable already.”

 

“Lesson one? We’re starting?” Minseok widens his eyes.

 

Luhan looks ahead of him as they walk forward. Grinning he says "Might as well take you seriously. Musing you would honestly make my week a bit more interesting.”

 

Minseok stares at the younger male, mouth slightly open from abashment. He stuffs his reddened fingers into his pockets to hide from the cold. Is the architect supposed to objectified as entertainment to the younger?

 

He clears his throat "Only spiting me makes me leery towards you even more." Minseok grumbles loudly, making sure the cab driver heard him. He pretends to looks upset. 

 

"Being overly-cautious like that, Kim Minseok, causes you to lack friends," Luhan remarks, white puffs of air forms from his breath. "relax those shoulders of yours and just appreciate what's around you and your surroundings." 

 

"Are you saying that I don't?" Minseok rebuts, raising a brow. A frown pulls down at his lips.

 

"To be frank, no," Luhan says, flickering his eyes at the architect and smiles, Minseok wishes he could just wipe that nonchalant grin off his mouth. "you seem like a person who is always on edge. If you'd ever enter the slums you'd probably piss your pants."

 

The older architect's face reddens slightly, flabbergasted at the assumption and cocky attitude. "Pardon yourself, but I've surely walked past the slums without soiling myself." 

 

"Yeah. Okay, but do you often feel antsy?" Luhan teases. 

 

Minseok thinks further, staring at the ground under his feet. He does recall himself tightening the grip of his suitcase when he strolls past sketchy areas of New York, or encountering those who were duller, tattered clothing that ask him for money. The older does suppose that he certainly  does feel a bit "unsafe". 

 

"But isn't that just common sense?" Minseok inquires like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What if I encounter a mad man?"

 

Luhan hums a bit, slightly shrugging. He looks pretty smug. "It's quite likely that you have walked against many pavements in this city and passed by a murderer or psychopath wearing a suit and tie, or a least a nicely ironed, collared shirt."

 

Minseok opens his mouth, not sure what to say, feeling slightly dumb from the statistics that leave the cabbies lips. 

 

"In fact, the rate of killers passing each other is exactly the same as for normal people." Luhan interjects, clearly sounding like he's reciting this information from a Wikipedia page. 

 

Now how in the world is he supposed to argue against facts and numbers. Especially when the speaker executes it better than him. The elder squints skeptically at the cab driver, "Touché. But how does this apply to me and my problem?"

 

"Continuation of lesson one: For once, try to forget about what area you're in. Perhaps talk to any random person you see, no matter what class." Luhan suggests, rubbing his bare hands together to collect warmth,  "Make a relative conversation with them, talk about anything and make the other comfortable."

 

"Anything? So that's what being sociable is?" The older questions. "That doesn't quite sound so easy. How do you even make someone comfortable? That's a bit too broad." 

 

"Well," Luhan glances at the elder, "Basically, look like you're happy and willing to speak well with others. Most people that end up talking to a stranger conversate about something that they both have in common. It completely makes their day. There's a warm feeling there, y'know? It has got to be some psychological thing. Making friends is just following the 'three S's'-- be sociable, smiling, and sincere. Honestly, stuff like social status don't matter at all to me, and because of that I have fun. I meet amazing people." 

 

Minseok stays quiet for a moment longer. He turns his head to look at the younger, pursing lips. His lips are still a bit chapped and the older has to suppress the urge to chew on them and the jumble of words that will leave his mouth. He does in fact acknowledge what the cabbie is talking about. The architect is more than aware-- it's just, he has difficulty remembering the last time he has felt that "warm feeling". Simple things such as gratitude, thank yous, and compliments used to make him feel so happy. Dread seeps through him, he's not quite sure since he had that sort of thing envelope him. He can only recalls those last beautiful moments with his son and wife while they were all together. But he is more than sure that it has been  years.

 

The older sighs, closing his eyes for a few seconds. He tries to shake the ache spreading throughout his head, "I guess this will probably take awhile. I'm not too confident about that kind of stuff."

 

Luhan stops his tracks and pivots his heels to look at the smaller male in the face, eyes twinkling and teeth showing, "well, we will take as long as it takes. Just look forward to it. Don't worry, I have all of the time in the world. "

 

Minseok feels his face getting warmer, in contrast to the cold weather nipping at his cheeks. It almost sounds like something a boyfriend would say on a first date, but of course the architect tries to shove those sort of thoughts out of his mind. But for some reason, Luhan's genuine attitude and concern makes the older a bit flustered at this sort of attention.   

 

"Okay." 

 

#####

 

Minseok and Luhan both arrive at the trolley station, and hell, it's crowded as he expected it to be. There are so much people-- businessmen, students, travelers, tourists, elders, homeless, families. Anyone could get in the wrong trolley line and get lost. 

 

As a well-off architect like himself, he has a car to take himself to work everyday so he doesn't frequent this area often. However, it's almost breathtaking to see so much people at once, always on the move like a frenzy of ants. He isn't quite used to it. 

 

Over towards the benches, the he notices that there is an older woman seeming to struggle with her luggage to reach the seating area. The architect has this sudden urge to help the frail lady carry her bags. Suddenly, Luhan nudges his arm against Minseok's, breaking his state of thought. 

 

"Okay let us try." Luhan gestures toward Minseok's line of sight, staring at the shorter, "just watch me kay?"

 

It honestly scared Minseok that the younger can almost read his mind and employ the same actions as him. But before the architect knows it, he sees the cab driver stirring up a conversation with the older lady. As embarrassing as it appears to be, the elder tries to trudge closer and hide behind an ashtray near the restricted smoking area to hear them. He tries his best not to look like an an idiot amongst a myriad of busybodies. 

 

"Excuse me, are you alright? Do you need help carrying these to that bench over there?" Luhan asks the woman. His expression looks slightly laced with worry. It looks so damn real

 

"Ah," The elderly woman looks up at Luhan, loosening her grip on the handles of her luggage. She scrutinizes at the younger male, probably checking to see if he isn't some thief or madman, "if it isn't too much trouble.." And it works.

 

The cabbie gives a little shy smile, grabbing a single bag in his left hand and a beige luggage in his other. If Minseok was that elder woman, he'd probably would be swooning over a handsome man easily carrying heavy objects for him. He can see this coming off as a decent start and the architect worries whether or not if he should jot down notes. What a smooth bastard.

 

"Of course not. That's a big bag. Is somebody meeting you off the trolley?"

 

"My grandson," the woman relaxed entirely, assured that the man in front of her is very generous. "He's a real cutie"

 

Luhan lets out a little soft grunt, placing her luggage under the bench and gestures for her to sit down. "Not as cute as his grandma" He points out, teasingly. The older woman seems immediately charmed and laughs at his jesters. 

 

"What's your grandson's name?" The cab driver chooses to stand instead of taking a seat. 

 

"Erwan."

 

Luhan blinks his eyes in recognition, grinning broadly. "That's Breton for Yves. Are you from France?"

 

"That's right!" The woman puts her hands together, eyes twinkling with glee. "How did you know? Do you know Brittany?"

 

"A bit. I can tell from your accent, studied French language for four years. I like to travel a lot" Luhan says happily. "The women there are very beautiful." And the elderly woman is enamored by his flattery. After a while they talk for a few more moments about French cities, Brittany, Paimpol, cliffs, and restaurants that Minseok couldn't even bring himself to pay attention anymore. But he can tell this was gonna be big challenge. He felt overwhelmed by the amount of skill the cab driver had; it comes to him so naturally. The young cab driver seems so radiant and Minseok is mixed between jealousy and admiration. 

 

Finally, her line comes in and Luhan helps her carry his luggage to the trolley. 

 

"Your bag Madame."

 

The grandmother beams down at the cab driver as she steps on the trolley, little wrinkles complementing the softness in her eyes. She lightly pats Luhan on the cheek as she says her goodbye. 

 

Awkward straightening out his form from hiding behind an ashtray(which was probably unnecessary), the architect clears his throat. "Are you always so jolly?" Minseok questions in a bit of an accusing manner after the cab driver finishes escorting the elder woman. His words came out more with a bite than he thought. 

 

Luhan has a tender expression painted on his face. He adjusts the beanie on head to fit over his ears, "Smile and the world smiles with you"

 

What the hell is that supposed to mean, there is like over 7 billion people in the world. How does that work, Minseok thinks. He sighs. 

 

Luhan seems to read his distress, almost trying to stifle a laugh. Minseok over thinks too much or too little sometimes. "Well then Mr. Kim, did you happen to not like lesson 1?"

 

It's not like he didn't like it, it's more like it's too fucking hard. If other people were in Minseok's shoes they'd probably think it's easy and then fall over their feet. But Minseok's different, he doesn't wanna go through consequences and he likes to everything to be executed smoothly-- this isn't something that Minseok ever thought about in his life. Of course, he's a little bit hesitant, such thing is a big leap to him. 

 

"Give me some more time." The architect blurts, unable to find himself look at the younger in the eye, "I don't have the confidence at the moment."

 

Luhan's eyes lit up and gave him an assuring look. "Of course, take all the time you need," the architect glances at the younger's face-- Luhan looks a mixture between determined and unaffected and it makes the architect kind of feel bad. 

 

Minseok feels a cold droplet suddenly fall onto his cheek, causing him to flinch slightly. Suddenly, he feels icy fingers starting to lace with his; it startles him completely and he almost releases a tiny squeak. 

 

"Oh, no. Come on, looks like there's gonna be downpour." Luhan hisses. He tugs his at his hand. The young architect shivers and he wasn’t sure if it was from the wisp of cool air or not. 

 

They run underneath some excess ceiling near a random grocery store. It was much farther than they thought to find somewhere to shelter. And seemingly, Luhan's prediction was indeed correct, the architect watches the rain fall heavily, locals shielding themselves from the water with an umbrella. They both attempt to catch their breath, hands on their knees. Socks and shorts soaked much faster than their liking.

 

Luhan groans, "Man, I forgot to check the weather for today.This usually doesn’t happen." The older couldn't help but notice the younger slicking his hair back. The cabbie glances down and shoots the architect a smile nonetheless, giving a look that's read as 'you alright'? 

 

Minseok catches himself nodding, his skin felt cold, but his insides felt very hot. He's sure that he hasn't felt this way in a long time. 

 

Crying internally at the downpour, he curses to himself. His apartment is much farther from the company. This distance combined will make his mind go wiry thinking about the traffic he will have to go through with the young cab driver. 

 

"Hey, don't sweat it. I can take you to my apartment. It's much closer compared to your place, but just not as nice." The cabbie rips off his wet beanie off his head and wrings it out. "We can get ourselves dried there and get some lunch together." 

 

Minseok contemplates silently to himself. He'd rather be enveloped with warm dry clothes rather than shiver like crazy in a car for long period time with the AC running(Luhan can't drive unless there's AC on, it's an involuntary thing and it honestly pisses Minseok off). 

 

Shaking the excess water from his bangs, the architect nods his head, "uh sure. You don't mind sparing me some clothes?"

 

"Hm, I think I got some. Hope your underwear is dry," asserts the cab driver as he wiggles his eyebrows and Minseok rolls his eyes. 

 

#############

 

Minseok isn’t shocked when he sees the outside of Luhan's apartment complex. It's an average building, nothing fancy nor extravagant, but it fairly suits the younger. Simple, but very complex in the inside.

 

He should have known that he couldn't escape this situation, it's just bewildering to be so casual with this man, but he doesn't strongly dislike it either. "Uh, hey thanks for having me over," Minseok forces out. "I hope it's not inconvenient for you?"

 

Luhan hums noncommittally, "Huh? Oh no, not really." He wriggles around his keychain to find his apartment key. "My girlfriend might come over, but I'm not entirely sure. I gave her a copy of my key, but she sucks at texting me whenever she comes here." 

 

Minseok catches himself frowning and tries not to. He feels his throat constrict momentarily. Girlfriend? Although he really shouldn't be surprised that the blond had girlfriend considering his decent looks. It just never occurred to him at all. Why does he feel himself so.. Stricken? He shouldn't feel this way at all, yet a knot still forms in his stomach. 

 

"What? A girlfriend?" The architect asks, then winces at how dry that came out. "I look like shit though." He attempts to sound unaffected and it seems like it works. He really does look and internally  feel  like shit. 

 

Luhan laughs, "you're fine." 

 

The cabbie finally jostles at the door, but then a light voice calls out from another room, "Luhan?" Minseok couldn't help but stiffen. "You're home pretty early." 

 

Luhan sheds off his wet, thicker clothes and urge the elder to the same. "Sit on the couch and I'll fetch you some clothes and a towel." He says quickly, patting down the leather cushion and straightening out the pillows. Minseok’s face couldn’t help but redden; he still nods and Luhan throws a small smile.

 

"Yeah, just felt like it, I brought over a guest! Did you eat yet?" Luhan yells over, hauling his soaked jacket over his shoulder. 

 

"What?" He hears his girlfriend shriek from afar, "I didn't even finish my makeup yet!"

 

Minseok watches as Luhan trudges into his bedroom and he glances at the front entrance door. 

 

No one can save him. Why did his girlfriend had to be over when he even wasn't mentally prepared. 

 

#######

 

When Luhan was young, he had a hard time getting along with others. With a lanky frame, pretty face, intelligence, and an amateur sociability, it was pretty effortless to get picked on. 

 

It was mostly verbally, rather than physical when he would get bullied in a small, local elementary school in Beijing. Being the smart kid he was, he’s quite excellent at running away. He always believed that there’s no use in fighting back and wasting his time on petty things. Luhan is more of a thinker than a fighter. Taking joy in learning new things now matter how ridiculous and pointless, drinking knowledge easily like water.

 

“Luhan, sweetheart, why don’t you put your book down and pay attention to the lesson?”

 

Raising his head, a confused expression dawns on his face, “But, I already know this stuff. I read all of chapter four last night in the textbook.”

 

“But.. I’m supposed to go over that section for a week..” The teacher queried, not quite sure if the student was lying or not. Sighing, she makes the younger put away his novel in his backpack and chastises him to to focus on learning with everyone else. 

 

Luhan’s parents discover that he had exceptional memory after hearing his teacher input her concerns of him paying attention in class. Praising him lavishly that he could use his knowledge to become a doctor, lawyer, or engineer, but Luhan thinks that those kind of futures sound a tad bit boring. He doesn’t always get A's in class because his memory is so cluttered that it consumes a whole lot of his energy just to visualize one chosen memory. Life isn’t that easy. Silence hangs at his lips as he sinks into the cushion of his chair and nods away. 

 

Most of students in his grade like to quiz him and giggle at his accuracies, lingering around his desk. He tries to ace all of his tests, studying late at night, not wanting to bring his parents down. He has excellent grades, but it still requires much more sweat than everyone’s expectations. 

 

As Luhan grows up, people think that his abilities are a gift, but he believes it to be isolating. 

 

The bullying still ensues in middle school, and the younger grits his teeth as he ignores them. However, at one point things got out of hand and a little rowdy. One kid in his pesters him like a roach, in which the pushing and punches get a rougher and hateful. “You’re not normal,” the kid prodded angrily, gripping at Luhan’s collar “One day your parents will find out that you’re a fucking mental queer and throw you away. Quit thinking you’re better than everyone else, retard.” 

 

Luhan throws a hard punch to the kid’s teeth and he thinks that his left fist is probably scrapped up and bleeding. He honestly felt a shit ton better, despite the stinging pain. 

 

The question of normality and rationality boggles his mind as Luhan gets scolded by his parents and suspended from school. Fortunately, Lu Han’s resilient, and he shrugs his shoulders, moving on quickly wanting to hurry and graduate middle school. 

 

When his dad found a job in a farther part from home, his family decided to move for convenience, thus transferring schools, and the Chinese boy was absolutely thrilled.

 

In a new town, new school, and new expression, Luhan finishes middle school hiding his abilities. He made friends, met interesting students, in which his talent allowed him to communicate with others by memorizing names and faces handily. His exterior and amicable expressions made him more receptive and friendly in appearance. 

 

Throughout his high school years, the Chinese male grew more attractive by age, bones stronger, delicate face. He learned to become more talkative and open-minded. Plenty of girls and boys had questioned his excellent grades and good looks. Scratching his head, chuckling, he denies that he just happens to study a lot. 

 

He had his fair share of girlfriends, but also a fair share of heartbreaks as well. Falling in and out of love was a concept he always failed to understand, despite his impeccable memory. He lost his virginity to a girl he didn’t even like that much compared to his past girlfriends. Lust was something he could get, but not love.

 

After graduating high school as Valedictorian, Luhan finally strikes up a heated dispute with his parents.

 

They obviously wanted to tie him down and support the family, but the younger had no interest in anything they suggested. He wanted to breathe for once. Be smart and prosper is what he desires-- not be smart and get strangled. 

 

Luhan realizes that most of the time, he lacks control of his own life, letting others guide him. If there was a moment where he would have to put his foot down, now would be the right one.

 

“Just because I have a strong memory doesn't mean I'm a super genius. I'm a pretty decently smart guy and being able to read you passages from science books in my head might be a cool parlor trick. But that doesn't mean that I understand everything I recall.” Luhan mentions once to his parents. After a couple of disagreements and raised voiced, the younger was able to persuade his parents.

 

Once everything starts to cool down, the younger manages to let out his genuine thoughts towards having his family chose his future.

 

“Then what do you want to do Han?” His mother asks, holding his hand.

 

Luhan lets out a shaky breath. “I.. I don’t know yet. But, I want to learn more rather than focusing a on single thing,” he says, slowly, putting long pauses between every word. “It renders me immobile and I just want to be able to reach for something I can actually grasp completely.”

 

His mother sighs, a few strands of hair falling against her cheekbones. The younger Chinese boy notices that she has quite aged. “Han.. You’re going to have to decide soon, you’re going to college next year.”

 

The black-haired male frowns, playing with the condensation around his water bottle. “Maybe it’s too late.”

 

Luhan’s father scratches his chin, looking thoughtful. “It’s not too late, Han. Go to college here in Beijing. Once you graduate, I’ll let do you do whatever you wish.”

 

Their son lets out a few gurgled sounds, his brain struggles to form coherent sentences. “What?”

 

“You’ve withheld good grades for so long, not telling us how you’ve been struggling. I’m sure you deserve that freedom.”

 

“Dad…” Luhan glances at his mother, seeing her give a hesitant nod of approval.

 

“It’s okay Han, just come back to visit us alright?”

 

Luhan’s eyes go wide, and he’s left speechless.“I promise.” His eyes began to sting a bit, itching to rub at them, “I promise I will, thank you.”

 

Several years, the younger decided to study languages and culture. After graduating college, he concluded that it wasn't enough so he decided to work multiple jobs to save up for travel. He met several new people and dated along the way. 

 

However, he was always on the go, so relationships had be to cut short. Despite his age, marriage has never occurred to his mind. Luhan begins to settle in New York after hearing from his friend asking for him to come over. He agrees, believing it to be the right time to relax a bit despite the loud city. 

 

Being broke as hell and rooming with his close friend in a rugged, bug-infested apartment, he chooses to become a taxi driver out of convenience, in fact, it allowed him more excitement towards the exploration of driving strangers around. His English was considerably fluent and his accent was nearly gone. 

 

The life he chose wasn’t top tier or anything, but it was rather satisfying and exhilarating. 

 

###################

 

Another long and grueling day had been put behind him. First having to argue with his girlfriend about paying for this month's rent for his apartment, second trying to understand where a certain foreigner wanted go but couldn't because their address was written incorrectly, and then third, ramming into the back of someone's car. An expensive looking one at that. 

 

Sure the blond isn't that well off with cash, but financial problems never did stress him out. Luhan first met his current girlfriend at his local Asian market near his nasty apartment. Struggling to find his favorite brand of tofu, he asks a male worker if they had it in stock. With gum lodged in his teeth, the employee hurriedly says yes and refers to him to check the section again before he scurries to stack boxes. Releasing a groan, Luhan inquires a Chinese-American woman around his age, perhaps a year younger, if she knew a market that sells it. 

 

Glancing at her face, she was really pretty, dressed modestly, thin lips, and Luhan was a little bit infatuated. Stirring a little bit of a charming conversation allowed their relationship to happen. Their personalities don’t clash and the cabbie appreciates that, it’s already been two years since they’ve first dated and now they live together. Sure they’re both not rich, but they aren’t poor either. Luhan still loves her a whole lot, he isn't the type to let conflicts and problems tie up his mind. When something doesn't go Luhan's way, he just sighs and goes through desperate measures. C'est la vie, Luhan thinks. Life goes on.

 

When the young cabbie first meets the driver, he never expected him to be so endearing even though he kind of wrecked his nice car. 

 

He really did wear his heart on his sleeve. He had a fine nose, bright eyes, a small red mouth, and a broad forehead. In fact, his forehead was almost as wide as the span of Luhan's hand, since he was a good-sized man. He wore a suit with not a single wrinkle embedded in it. Although he does seem to wear his suit a little bit larger than his actual frame, perhaps a bit insecure about his height Luhan supposes. 

 

The young blond was surprised when the shorter man agreed to his suggestion(however, he did try to throw in a long face and glistening puppy eyes). It was entirely his fault since he had caused this after all. He can't risk another bad record, this is his second fender bender accident and his boss doesn't really like him that much.

 

Not that he could really complain, he usually thinks that everyone likes him. Just not his boss nor Minseok. Luhan is the type of guy to strike a conversation with anyone within his radius. The blond admits that he is naturally chatty, trivia-spouting, big-hearted, and happy. He understands that his personality can be overwhelming to short-tempered people. 

 

Attempting to get on the elder’s good side, he pays for the Chinese takeout that the business-looking, intimidating, tiny man planned to get, and drives him back home.

 

As he blabbers about the usual lengthy monologue to stranger of the history and background of the streets they drove past, he manages to get to the elder’s apartment complex safely. 

 

Turning around from his seat, he sees the black-haired male sleeping peacefully. Noticing that his once-gelled hair was tussled and settled against his forehead. The male appeared remarkably even younger(how is that even possible), perhaps adorning the appearance of a cherub, lips tinted pink and cheeks dusted with heat from the cold. Luhan felt bad to wake him up, but it was quite late anyways.

 

He turns on the radio and makes a turn back to his own apartment after he drops off the shorter male. After learning more about the man and his name, he tries to piece the little information he was given of the shorter male. Referring to his work address, Minseok works as a professional architect, has the pay-check worth more than his old vintage comic book collection, he is the same age as him, and he seems to have a son so he must be married, stressed, and tied to commitment. 

 

Compared to Minseok, Luhan hates to stand still-- he loves to travel, learn languages, history, and try crazy things. Everything he tries is blatantly inconsistent and outrageous, but he is head over heels for it. He just hates cliches the most.  

 

He does learn that the older male is somewhat the opposite of him. Kim Minseok is quiet, despises foreign things, and chooses to stay within his comfort zone. He may be a bit saucy, but he is definitely not cliché. 

 

He observes that the architect is someone that takes time to warm up to. He is polite, but he speaks only when it was necessary and important to do so. His speeches are short and quick, but also lack story about himself. The cabbie doesn’t mind though, he’s dealt with a lot more difficult people in the past.

 

Recalling the architect’s dormant expression and soft cheeks, Luhan admits that Minseok is actually very pretty for his age and marital status. The architect tries to appear strong and masculine, but everybody has their vulnerabilities. He never expected a runty man like him to hold a heavy, protracted life and large responsibility, but for some odd reason Luhan wants to help, lend him a reaching, open hand. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Forgive me there might be a shit ton of errors and grammar crap but I just wanted to post this lol. I proofread 3/4 of it I believe?? 

 


	4. four

 

Warnings: somewhat betaed by my sister in haste so there is lots of errors, mentions of a minor character death in the beginning, foul language, and sexual(verbal) harassment.

  
  
 

When Minseok was 18, he went to his first funeral. 

 

The funeral was for a student he hung out with, passed away in the hospital from a tragic motorcycle accident. The moment all happened so fast, the news reaching friends, old classmates, and ears from other schools. When the disclosure finally reached his own ears, he was shocked.

 

It was after high school where it is a dogma to be widely accepted as acquaintances for a couple weeks after graduation even if you hung out with some of your classmates with less reluctance. Even if you didn't like them, you still crowded around them. 

 

He used to get teased often in his younger days, but stuck around for the appearance of it. 

 

Called upon by many names, he was a bit on the chubby side so they made the rudest fat jokes and Asian jokes*. They relentlessly stung but he shook them off and struggled to get used to it for all of his school days. Nonetheless, they let him stay with the group, he was even an absolute ass to those his posse bullied, bandwagoning amongst them like crows. He was the epitome of a coward, a disingenuous chameleon.

 

Minseok is willing to admit with disdain that he was one of those types of students that tried to blend in with their surroundings, and he's more than happy that he has grown out of it. 

 

He wasn't fond of his classmates, but being called spineless bitch and stirring up trouble with the flocks of boys wasn't his forte. The black haired male's favorite days was when students would hardly acknowledge his presence at all. 

 

Minseok simply doesn't react well when unknown strangers interfere with his own little bubble.

 

He would be stubborn enough to call it biology. He was born with it, it's in his bible he would say. Minseok never doubted it of course. 

 

He was the quiet one in the bunch throughout his four years of high school. The lack of individualism helped him move forward. Still within a crowd layered into tiers built into a sort of hierarchy, but nonetheless bled deep enough to not be considered a lone sheep.

 

Minseok doesn't precisely question things. He nods mindlessly and agrees to what is supposed to be agreed. 

 

As a family member formally invited him to the service, he couldn't really refuse. What excuse can an 18 year old pull anyways. Especially when his own parents would think he would be a cold hearted boy if he didn't go.  

 

He is kind of a prick though.

 

After the pastor recites quotes from the bible, he welcomes those present and reminds everyone to sign in the memorial service guest book. 

 

It was a cold morning, coming gently through mists, the wavering grey turning into an unsaturated gold. The benches made his bottom ache, so terribly solid and frosty. 

 

Minseok could remember how out of place he felt the whole time. 

 

He didn't belong at all.

 

Observing his surrounding from where he is placed, he pinpoints the family and friends. Their faces were so laced with dismal, a few women and men trying to stifle their tears. Shoulders tense, he shifts in his chair, slightly embarrassed. He couldn't quite control his bleak expression. 

 

He just couldn't reciprocate their pain because he hardly knew the dead family member personally. 

 

He never spoke tribute to the acquaintance that died and as their grandmother asked Minseok about how good of a friend he was to him, he could only swallow the lump in his throat nodded, not hesitating, but a little impatient. He paused a second before he opened his lips to mention that they happily played board games as a group.

 

Minseok flickers his eyes towards the ceiling, trying to collect his thoughts into the most precise and concise summary. 

 

It was because they considerably needed him since they were insufficient in players. 

 

That's all they invited him for, really. 

 

He thinks they can tell, they can tell that he is a stranger. The grandma, the parents, and friends know he is a fraud and that he isn't relevant enough to be situated with them. He feels a cold sweat comes as the service continues on and he just really wants to leave.

 

When Minseok finally drives back home, face grim, he ponders about his own funeral when he passes away.

 

A drafty service, cold with rain falling from the sky. His own death wouldn't be as comparably forlorn as other funerals. No one that cherished him would be shedding a tear.

  
 

####

  
 

Luhan's girlfriend is very stunning even without makeup, Minseok stubbornly admits as he marvels at her appearance. 

 

She charmingly introduces herself as Wenqi, gorgeous smile and everything. Soft hair that was tied up in a medium pony-tail. His girlfriend apparently works part time as a phlebotomist at a small hospital-- which is still a pretty large contrast compared to Luhan's job as a cab driver.

 

Minseok was surprised that she even stuck with Luhan despite his low pay, but draws back the thought when he thinks about how blessed the bastard is with that cursed, attractive face. 

 

After she finishes getting ready, he notices that Wenqi has a refreshing ambiance around her, light makeup and breathtaking personality. Makes Minseok slightly uncomfortable by how normal and beautiful she is.

 

It was brief a meeting, the girl had to bid her goodbye, claiming that she was supposed to go to an outing with her girlfriends. 

 

Luhan reaches out for her hand, giving her peck between her neck and her ear. Whispering in a low voice-- probably something about dinner, Minseok flushes at the action nonetheless. Feeling third-wheel as fuck, he decides on shifting his eyes at the swimming goldfish bowl near the doorway.  

 

The shorter male's ex-wife wasn't really the public display of affection type of person but neither was Minseok, so they mostly shared intimate moments to themselves. The couple mainly opposed PDA in the past because they were somewhat conservative.

 

Well, he was pretty much the I-don't-like-showing-my-ankles-because-that's-too-lewd kind of guy, or so Jongdae says. 

 

As Luhan closes the door and locks up, he slightly turns his head at Minseok, then changing his attention back to the door lock. "I'm so sorry about that, you're probably freezing by now" he apologizes shyly and Minseok sort of feels convicted by how bashful and enthralling the younger looks. Not even his smile can calm Minseok's stressed out nerves. 

 

"No it's okay, I can handle the cold pretty well," Minseok lies, he actually can't stand the cold at all, but he hopes that the cab driver doesn't see through his falsity. "She's really sweet. Cute actually."

 

"Ain't she a doll? Met her when I first came to America and I was like, damn." Luhan hands the architect a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt with a grin. 

 

Minseok kind of wants to go home. 

 

Changing in the bathroom, the architect peels off his wet clothes. The t-shirt that the cabbie loaned Minseok was actually the same as his usual clothing size, but it still only slightly looser. Minseok preferred baggier clothing anyways. The smell of the detergent and light cologne was strangely calming to him. He observes his surroundings; two toothbrushes in the baby blue cup, a mess of bottles, deodorant, face wash, and other small toiletries littering the counter. The appearance left a tinge in Minseok, it’s fresh, casual, and intimate. 

 

When he comes into the living room, he joins the cab driver on the couch watching TV. They chat a little, sharing some stuff about Noel, and then some stuff about Luhan's girlfriend. Luhan's quirky and exciting presence makes Minseok let loose and say what's on his mind without resistance. The pairing watched some 90s movie on cable as they share a bag of chips. He felt a twinge in his chest when Luhan noticed him shiver from the cold, offering one of his old uni hoodies. 

 

When Luhan makes snide remarks about how silly Minseok looks, he makes it look so easy to say. He's teasing, and that honestly feels really good, Minseok being comfortable enough with Lu Han and with what they are doing. 

 

He honestly hasn't felt this way in a long, and he's beating himself up mentally for thinking this way towards a  straight and  claimed guy. He's recently divorced for fuck's sake. 

 

This cabbie sounds hopelessly in love with his significant other, containing no chances of breakup later in the future and Minseok just wants to make this as painless as possible for himself. He is just a bitter old man and it's getting hard to hide that fact. 

 

He was gay from that start and that's why his marriage failed and made him miserable. 

 

But at least he was bestowed upon a wonderful child when he was younger that came with cute, crinkled eyes and smelled of piss and drool.

 

Noel's birth alone was enough to compensate the stale void within the architect and he's on the thin line making himself a better, and sociable father. 

 

And he's wasting his time away with an unavailable man. 

 

The older glances down at watch and notices that it was time to go back home, but Luhan was on the verge of offering Minseok to stay for dinner tonight with him along with Wenqi. The architect already felt sick to his stomach.

 

"No, no it's okay." The architect rejects, "I've got no one babysitting Noel around that time so I really can't." 

 

Luhan looks dejected and Minseok worries at his lip. 

 

"... But maybe next time? I can find some opening hopefully. I'll text you when I'll need a ride and we can go friend hunting this week." Minseok blanches about how childish he sounded. He couldn't really find another way of saying without appearing like a complete loser. 

 

"Oh god. I…” Every single time he tries to word something coherent regarding that matter he ends up wanting to erase his sorry ass from the universe altogether. “… never mind I said that. It’s fucking stupid." He shrugs

 

Luhan stares at the older. He's probably 99% thinking that Minseok is a loser. "Oh. Uh no it’s okay, but sure. Sounds good." He nods and stands up, brushing the crumbs off of his lap. The younger looks endearingly adolescent when he had failed to wipe the crumbs off of his face. "I'll be waiting. Your clothes are dried by now, but you can hold on to mine for awhile. There's no rush to return them." 

 

The older gives a timid hum in reply, waiting for the cab driver to hand him his dried, fragrant garments. 

 

Oh there was a rush alright. 

 

He should really go before he feels anything else. 

 

Luhan stands near the doorway as he walks Minseok out, rubbing small circles on his back reassuringly, "Take care alright? Stay warm, I'm sure you'll find the right friend for you soon. I know what you were thinking, but I don't think of you as lame or anything. I don't blame you. I understand your situation. Alright, sure I was weirded out at first, but you're fine, you're perfect--" Luhan pauses for a moment and considers his words a bit,  "You're Kim Minseok. It's better late than never." The architect couldn't help but keen a little bit, flattered. And happy.

 

Minseok is absolutely fucked.

 

It's late at night after he left Luhan's flat, he already tucked Noel into bed and redressed into his own silky garb. 

 

The older immediately decides on trying to find his true friend without Luhan, alone this time. He thinks he do this. The cab driver texted him goodnight and Minseok rubs at his face and decides to ignore the message. 

 

It's for the best. He can't deal with getting too involved with the younger.

 

Conspiring to deal with this bet properly, he goes through older paperwork.

 

Burrowed between stacks of dusty books and papers scattered in front of him, he tries to figure who can he meet with that he is somewhat close with. 

 

Unable to bear the presence and the thought of the cabbie, Minseok diverts his mind by looking through a list that he conjures a couple years ago. 

 

Plucking out a pen, he crosses out a few names. It's a moderate, small list of acquaintances that Minseok met throughout his years and he kind of feels dumb. He was so lonely to the point that he kept track of these meetings. The paper shows its age by the slightly yellowing and crinkled edges. 

 

It's ridiculous enough that he made a fucking list of people he's encountered in the first place, to be frank. 

 

But he doesn’t want contacts, he wants real friends. Friends he can rely on.

 

Most of the names belonged to collectors, a few years older than himself. He never liked them of course. They acted more senile than they appeared, noses raised high in the air and all the grand fireworks along with their shiny designer watches. But he supposes they didn't like him either. 

 

Although, he can vaguely remember receiving some glares at points during their meet ups, simply because of how often his ex-wife snatched away many prized clientele. Every time they made witty comments and acted like wise guys, Minseok struck back in defense with his sharp eyes and unrelenting tongue. There will always be someone who will act out of envy and resentment.

 

Minseok has strenuous knowledge towards collectibles and antiques despite being an architect. His ex-wife was an infamous collector, and he just happen to meet different people with the similar interests because she always dragged him to grand luncheons. 

 

Eventually, he picked up some things here and there. 

 

But bluntly speaking, Minseok is willing to admit that he can name more objects that he likes more than people. 

 

Basically , he prefers inanimate goods over warm, living bodies and he's not afraid to say that outloud.

 

Groaning in frustration, the architect contemplates on crumpling up the list into a ball. He concludes that going through memory lane and meeting up with a bunch of pricks isn't really worth a second of his time. 

 

However, a familiar name suddenly catches his eye. He looks at the name a little harder this time, frowning in curiosity and drawing it closer to his face. 

 

Minseok recalls an auction he went to long before he met Luhan. When he was feeling incredibly down, crabby and irritated with one of his clients he decided to go to competitive sale. 

 

He went, nostalgia ringing into his mind, in which a vase he had purchased personally for himself was to be delivered tomorrow morning. 

 

Now it does sound strange, but Minseok even still questions if he should regret this purchase. Why is it so important to him? 

 

Sure, it costed more than an arm and a leg at a premium, but it was an antique Greek vase decorated with a scene of Achilles and Patroclus. All of the famous collectors looked meekly at Minseok with envy as he became the final bidder, for the piece was valuable and prized.  

 

The black haired male merely shrugged and prepared his checkbook and ink pen. 

 

That's when a taller Asian man adorning a luxurious coat and watch, offers to purchase the vase, a price slightly higher than what he paid. 

 

However, the older architect had refused immediately. Even if he would have doubled it, he still would have refused. 

 

Minseok had heard that it had once held the tears of a man who lost his best friend. 

 

This fact alone nearly compelled the elder to purchase the valuable object, not completely comprehending why he was so drawn to the vase, unwilling to give it up especially since it seems so desirable to others. 

 

Maybe Minseok was searching for a reprise for his current predicament, but he's still too old to get attached to objects and find meanings in everything. 

 

The male who had offered to pay for it was disgruntled and walked away, but Minseok couldn't help but wonder why this man's face seemed so familiar. Minseok frowns as he tries to remember those features.

 

He abruptly jerks in realization when he decides to rustle through his bookcase, coming to face a high school album that he hasn't seen in years, chalky and untouched. He sifts through it quickly, dust particles flying in the air as he searches for his name. 

 

That's when the architect finds him. The facial characteristics he recognizes, same slanted eyes and black hair. His name was Kim Chinwa and was Korean like the Minseok. 

 

He was one of the classmates the black haired-male used to hang out with in the group back in his senior year of high school. They mainly stuck around each other because of the common language. Chinwa was only a couple months older than Minseok, but the younger always called him Hyung despite English being the major language that encompassed them. They only spoke Korean when they couldn’t convey something as meaningful. 

 

He didn't really know the gentleman personally though, besides who was his parents and how much companies he owned, but he didn't dislike the man either since Minseok minded his own business like a good samaritan. He is quite surprised that he ended up being a collector instead of a musician. 

 

There have been other moments, during the vast amount of time spent in the group where Chinwa and Minseok would make small talk. Both distant but still friendly. The architect can recall moments when he smiled as they shared conversations. The awful bullying which invaded their lives was subdued as a distant memory. It strengthened Minsok, and perhaps their interactions. There was shared meals when they wanted to taste different foods each day, copying homework, sharing and shitting on each other’s music taste. 

 

Minseok didn't really hate him, he could perhaps meet up with this guy and build a potential friendship? 

 

He can "coincidently" find him again and act like good pals from the past? 

 

It's a desperate thought, but Minseok is a lonely bastard. 

 

It's a lot to think about, he doesn't know where he lives nor his phone number. He will have to go through some old papers to find out, but it's an  awful load of work. 

 

The elder stands up from his mess, deciding to call it a day. He will try again, he should focus on getting some sleep without have a certain snippets of life interfering with his thoughts. The architects maps out the next coming day in his head.

 

For tomorrow, he will figure out where to put that vase. 

  
 

###

  
 

Minseok calls Kyungsoo to drop off Noel to school instead of Luhan. He wasn't quite ready to see the disappoint on his son's face, but he tried to cheer him up a little, claiming that Luhan needs his breaks here and then. Pinching his cheeks, “Luhan isn’t our chauffeur” Minseok laughs mirthfully. 

 

"You seem different dad." Noel blurts as Minseok zips up his son's jacket.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Hmm, nah it's nothing." Changing the subject, he makes his dad pinky promise that Luhan will pick them up soon and the architect tries not to sweat and look affected. He shifts his backpack comfortably and gives his father a side hug. Minseok throws him an absentminded stare. He reluctantly nods as he kisses Noel on the top of his head as usual. 

 

The obsidian-haired male rubs at his face, is he getting more wrinkles?

 

He felt exhausted from the researching he had to complete last night. After sifting through several names and faces, he had finally found Kim Chinwa. Or Kim Luca rather. Apparently he went by an alias so it made his search much more difficult than he imagined. 

 

When the vase was delivered, Minseok was surprised to see that it was much larger in person. 

 

Not that he is complaining, in fact, he is rather more satisfied with his product. 

 

He was in awe of the porcelain container's beauty and hues. He concluded in a last minute call to hire some movers to rearrange his hefty furniture in order to find a place to fit it in. 

 

Stretching in his study chair, he nonchalantly flips through a non-fictional book to kill time as they move some heavy appliances and bureaus. 

 

It was a novel about European architecture that Luhan recommended to the elder and Minseok doesn't want to wholeheartedly confess that he purchase it to be impress the younger. 

 

He has read his fair share on the subject, but it faintly shocked the elder that the cab driver can be so open minded. He's not a big history fan, but rather more of an aesthetic kind of guy. It's a thick book, slightly boring, but he does it to kill time. 

 

As he browses through it, not really reading it as the movers rush through his doors to rearrange his things. He wonders to always himself as an architect why the hell are buildings in Europe seem in much better shape than comparable buildings in America; not bulldozing them and replacing them with newer ones. 

 

Recollecting a memory from when he was in Rome, he was blown out of his mind when he walked out of a McDonald's, took a sharp right, and holy shit is that the coliseum of Ancient Rome? Why is everything so old in every damn corner? 

 

He inquires one of the movers who was an Irish immigrant that fumbled with his lamp about this and only gets a grunt and a shrug in reply. 

 

Slightly disappointed by the answer, he wanted to question everything about Europe. However, he suddenly turns his head as a voice outside of his window caught his attention. 

 

Spotting a familiar tuft of warm blond hair outside of his apartment, he freezes up wondering what the fuck is this pretty faced bloke doing here unannounced. 

 

The taller pets some dogs on the sidewalk, chatting with some young ladies and the finally comes towards his apartment's direction. Luhan reaches out, lifting up one of Minseok's tables along with two other guys, asking them how was there day, if they needed any more heavy lifting to do. 

 

Right now the architect stares in apprehension, struck between amazement that the cabbie naturally gave assistance out of kindness and giddy that he came to see Minseok without warning. 

 

Although, he definitely wants to suppress this giddiness before it shows in his face. 

 

When Luhan steps into his flat, Minseok tried to suppress a smile. 

 

"Excuse me, do I know you?" The shorter male sarcastically asks, pretending to look unfazed. Luhan grins and finishes up moving a table before heading over to where the architect is standing. 

 

"I don't know. I guess not, since I didn't get a good night last night," The cabbie pouts as pokes around with one Minseok's vintage toy cars on his desk, "but I'm supposing it was because you were busy, especially with this moving around going on." 

 

His body stiffens, Minseok clearly forces a reply out of his mouth, words heavy on his tongue, but doesn’t move of a single inch from where he’s standing. His face colors a bit. "Oh...Yeah, I had some papers and books I needed to clean out. Sorry about that." 

 

Luhan feigns betrayal, "Well, I did think you needed some help, no? Did you abandon me to find another cabbie?"

 

Minseok tries to not to come off as too condescending, "I had a few stuff that needed to be taken care of this morning so I made an acquaintance of mine take Noel to school. Hence the moving around."

 

"An acquaintance?"

 

"Yes, an acquaintance. Not a friend, or at least I don't think so. We aren't that close, he's tolerable." Minseok squints as he gestures for the taller male to take a seat.

 

"If he's tolerable than what am I?"

 

"A cab driver." Minseok says teasingly. "But you're tolerable sometimes."

 

Luhan smiles in victory like that answer was enough for him, it takes a lot of effort to look away. The younger then glances down at something familiar lying on his desk and Minseok’s heart can finally skip a beat when he looks back up with a knowing face. "I've seen that you've taken my recommendation to mind. So, pop quiz; do you know why Europe doesn't look as modern as America?" 

 

Minseok ponders a bit, tapping at his chin. He decided to muse the younger, tingling internally from the familiar question that much too similar to his own, "property rights?"

 

"Hm, well that's part of it so I can't say that you're completely wrong," a laugh escapes Luhan's mouth and Minseok lips twitch to smile back. 

 

"It's because people praise what's dated and would like to preserve as much as they can. As a person who likes to move around often, I have a passion for new things."

 

"I'm quite surprised that you recommended me this book then." Minseok remarks, fingering at the corners of his clipboard. 

 

"I like a change of perspective," Luhan smirks, "I'm actually surprised to see that sort of ancient artifact here whereas everything in your apartment seems fairly modern." 

 

The architect curses at the younger mentally for his observations. 

 

"It's something I purchased when I was feeling bummed out. I have the tendency to buy objects when I'm sad." 

 

"You sound like a mother stuck in an unhappy marriage." 

 

Minseok scoffs at that, thinking of something clever and rude to say but holds his tongue because he's  trying  to not be an asshole, "Yes, but I'm no longer married so I'm just unhappy."

 

"Well you can try being happy for once." 

 

"I have been happy." Minseok crosses his arms over his chest, "In the past at least, but vase is very sentimental to me."

 

Luhan looks at him with eyes that happily arch and Minseok feels breath was taken for a second, "Ah yes, I know. It's treasure that withholds the symbolism of eternal friendship." 

  
 

Minseok lifts a brow, frowning "So you've heard." 

 

"Yep. Although you could've have used that money to hire a best friend." Luhan jokes, turning his head to take another peek at the vase. The architect feels floored, shifting in his chair. It's true, but he honestly wants this to be executed how he wants it to be, mapped out and perfect. He won’t stoop so low.

 

Minseok lays his forehead on the counter, only sighing when he feels a finger being pushed deep into his smushed cheek. When he peeks up, Luhan is giving him sympathetic puppy eyes. “Long day already? It's still morning.”

 

The deadline is coming up so soon is all, he thinks absentmindedly. Minseok lets out an awkward laugh, looking down at his desk. This is the right time. 

 

Rummaging through all of his papers, he decides to show it to Luhan, even though his throat feels so tight, hands heavy, hesitant, and wooden.

 

The words were stuck in his throat, he tries. Minseok coughs nervously, wiping one of his sweaty palms "... about that, so- I just-- I think I found the one for me. My best friend I mean."

 

LuHan turns around just to flash him a perplexed glance as he blinks with a glint of confusion. “What?” he stutters for a second, looking particularly dumbstruck at the statement. It's been awhile since Minseok's since this expression on his face. It went zero to one hundred real fast. 

 

"Or, at least not yet. But I think we can be good friends."

 

Luhan's words come out slow and careful, eyes wide like the shorter male grew another head, "...Not yet.” he repeats, “What do you mean?" 

 

"We hung out in high school so I'm sure it will be okay." Minseok's actually not  sure . He doesn't know if it'll work out so he lies through his teeth, but it's worth a shot. It's a 50 percent likely that the collector doesn't recognize the architect or just doesn't remember him. He still doesn't want to lose hope either way. It's a chance he can take. 

 

"Found him right under my nose. We were long lost best friends from 11 years ago?" Minseok says hesitantly. 

 

"What's he called?"

 

"Kim Chinwa" the older architect shrugged. Minseok notices Luhan's face sours and his palms placed carefully over his lap. They are both quiet for a few moments, sitting through the silence.

 

"What if he doesn't like you?"

 

"Lu, I'm a grown man." Minseok flattens his hand out on his desk. 

 

He considered. "Okay, well. It's your choice” Luhan's voice lowered, dull and somehow forcefully cautious, "but if something goes wrong,  you  have to be the one to fix it."

 

The architect frowns even deeper, "of course, I'm not a child. Why do you sound so upset?" 

 

"I'm not upset," the cabbie exclaims a little coarsely. 

 

"Then why don't you sound happy for me?"

 

The younger sighs, unwinding his legs, pliant in his chair, "Well to be honest, I'm just- I'm not exactly overjoyed. Like, who is this guy? Do you even know his number or where he lives?" 

 

Minseok opens the laptop on his desk, "yeah, yes, I did a little searching around this morning before you came over." 

 

The architect doesn't detect Luhan's face twisting in disagreement. "Are you stalking him?" 

 

"You- What? No, of course not."  The shorter exclaims defensively, a bit annoyed with the younger. What's his deal? "He is a collector so his information is displayed publicly." 

 

"Christ Minseok, that doesn't matter. What makes you think that this is a good idea," Luhan fretted exasperatedly. 

 

"It's not." Minseok huffs, "but it's a start that's far better than nothing."

 

The cabbie gives him a judging look, "nothing?"

 

"Just sitting around and watching myself burn isn't doing anything!" The shorter snapped back. 

 

"You're just gonna go up, knock on his door, and suddenly say 'hi I'm Minseok from 11 years ago let's be friends'?"

 

"Luhan, stop."

 

“Man, you really have no idea, don’t you.”

 

“I have no idea about  what ,” and at this point the shorter male really feels like throwing a toy car at that face, because he can’t stand it anymore.

 

It’s just a moment, a fleeting second, but Luhan glances at Minseok with something like betrayal decorating his eyes. The blond male settles with the shorter architect's answer. "Fine." 

 

He begins to stand up, the chair makes a low grind and it makes the shorter wince. "I've got to go to work soon so I'll have to talk to you later."

 

“I’m just-,” Minseok breathes, calming down. “I'm going to go visit him today.” he stops himself from inhaling in that precise moment, because there’s now a strange, dense, tight coil of fear clawing him from within his chest. "I don't have much time left." He whispers. 

 

"No." The architect finds his eyes widening, lips parted. Luhan looks stern, his words held concern but also some assertiveness. 

 

"You can’t. Not without me, I'll drive you to his place."

 

The architect finds himself unable to move, his chest tight and the tips of his elbows numb from leaning against the desk. 

 

"I thought you were busy?" The older male manages to pipe out. He was at a loss for words.

 

"I have some time. I'll be at your front door at 4pm." 

 

"And if I don't answer?"

 

Luhan picks up his coat, "I'm a taxi driver, I can wait."

  
 

###

  
 

The car ride to the collector's house seemed much longer than what Minseok wished for it to turn out to be.  

 

It was mainly curt greeting, get in the damn car Minseok, and an awkward, unwanted silence. He texted the address last night for the younger so they could prepare beforehand with everything set up.

 

But he's just, he's not used to it. He’s not used to this kind of Luhan. 

 

The Luhan that Minseok is familiar with is usually everything bubbly and idiotic, but this one's far more sharp, and demanding. The sudden turn, of course, surprises the architect- it makes him want to jump out of his own skin. 

 

It's actually  terrifying. This is perhaps another side that Luhan never wanted to show and Minseok probably did something very, very wrong. He is not quite sure how to react to this. 

 

The dark haired man tried to entertain himself for the rest of the ride by scrolling through his phone, but the silence wouldn't let him focus on what's on his screen. The stirring wheel curves around sharp turns. The cab car drove further into the urban area, tall skyscrapers and buildings lining up on both sides of the streets. 

 

There’s a light rain falling, Minseok observes. The asphalt is dark and almost pitch black from the moisture. They pulled to a stop at one of those steel, towering apartments, and Minseok scurried to grab the information he wrote down about Chinwa from his coat pocket with unbearable sharp apprehension. 

 

"So… This is the place right?" Luhan finally speaks up, acting calm and disinterested as he check out the building from a certain distance.

 

"I believe it to be." Minseok squints at his own hasty writing. "Apartment 23b."

 

Silence pervades among them, broken only by Minseok’s breathing. Luhan's overbearing presence had begun to eat away the remaining bits of his masked confidence. After what seems like hours he speaks out in a normal voice. 

 

"Why don't you go talk to him already?"

 

"That’s-- That’s because I don't know what to say." Minseok says a little too quickly than he wanted. He swallows as he curls his fists into his lap, he wants to slap himself for stuttering. 

 

Noticing the architect's nervousness and tense body, the blond cab drivers eyes soften slightly, breaking rhythm. He turns toward the other and Minseok feels like his heart is falling out. "Hey, you'll be fine. Just try to be yourself, okay?"

 

"That's easy for you to say, but what do I do?" 

 

Startled by the younger, Luhan's leaning over and his arm is suddenly wrapping gently around the shorter male's shoulders to coax him, "Just talk about your interests and how he's been doing. Basic stuff. It'll be alright. You can do it."

 

The architect hesitantly nodded as Luhan's arm left. The warm touch of the cabbie's arm on his shoulder's still lingered. It was an attempt to bring him peace and comfort but Minseok distanced himself, nervously grappling at the piece of paper he wrote the apartment number on. He didn't care about the wrinkles he pressed into the parchment. He felt like a trainwreck.

 

"You're not coming with me?"

 

"Can't." 

 

And Minseok feels his chest drop his stomach, liquid fire crawling throughout his body.

 

"I've got a shift coming up so I can't accompany or wait for you,” The driver says sympathetically to the the architect. “I’m sorry.”

 

Looking anywhere but at Luhan's face, Minseok attempted to muster some words, "That's.. That's understandable, you've got a job after all. Thanks Luhan."

 

The cab driver lets out a hum in reply, giving the shorter male a small smile as he starts up his engine again. It was Minseok's cue to step out.

 

Trying to calm the heavy thudding in his heart, the black haired male starts to open up his side door, getting ready to leave. "Bye."

 

Just as the elder's back faces the car, feet distanced far from the driver, he hears Luhan call out.

 

"Minseok!"

 

The architects whirls around, eyes widened.

 

The cab driver raises a laid back hand to wave, "I'll see soon." He tries not to let the disappointment reach his face.

 

Minseok feels so selfish for always wanting so much from Luhan. 

 

Minseok stared at Chinwa's apartment door he researched last night; it had taken 15 minutes to walk to the huge building and by the end of it he feels regret and embarrassment crawl deep inside his belly. 

 

He should’ve pivoted his ass back to Luhan and roundhouse kick himself straight in the teeth because he clearly doesn't know what he's doing. 

 

Taking a deep breath and calming himself down. The black haired man thinks about the younger cabbie; how much effort and time he spent with Minseok despite the stubborn audacity and struggle he dragged him into. Isn't he just always nice? 

 

Even kind people always draw a boundary line. Everybody has a limit. The Luhan that the shorter male knew was always smiling at Minseok's whims and now he just seems to be absolutely done with the architect's shit. His chest never felt any heavier.

  
 

One, deep sigh.

  
 

Fuck it.

  
 

He bangs his fist on the door, hard.

 

It takes only about 20 seconds for Minseok to hear heavy footsteps on the other side and the brass locks shifting. 

 

His heart was beating deathly fast when a familiar, confused face peers back at him. 

 

"Yes, hello?" The architect observes the ex-classmate's features, his appearance still looks recognizable to his high school years; broad nose and jawline, but few lines of age and darkened eyes. Minseok wants to approach him with immediate straightforwardness, cold but perfectly calm--

 

The shorter male's “ hi ” sounds breathless and croaked. 

  
 

This would probably be the right time to kick himself in the face.

  
 

####

  
 

Minseok folded his hands in his lap and remained still. He watched the taller stride into his wide open kitchen after he gestured the architect to sit. Chinwa prepares him a glass of water. 

 

It’s a vast, lavish apartment. Velvet curtains hung midway to draw in plenty of light. There was two chandeliers, and the ceiling was so high that Minseok would have never noticed the two crowns. There’s no signs of wear on his couch like Luhan’s. The taller was wearing a suit, tie and collar loosened, he must have just came home. He set down a glass for Minseok and sat down across the male with his own, the architect noticed with ease that he had a golden wedding band decorating his finger. He clears his throat. 

 

"Um thank-"

 

“Alright, let's get to business. Forgive me for sounding rude, but who are you exactly?" The collector interjects, squinting in suspicion. His Minseok squirms under his gaze, slightly embarrassed of being forgotten, but he holds his posture nonetheless. 

 

The architect straightens out his back, "I am Kim Minseok.”

 

“… Minseok?” Chinwa glances over to look into his eyes. “Why do I have the feeling I’ve already heard that name?”

 

“Oh. I'm uh, here to talk about the Greek vase I had purchased a month ago." It’s white lie of course. He surely does not want to expose his ulterior motive immediately and terrify the latter. However, through extreme measures, Minseok may have to give up the vase if everything goes to hell. The shorter man could see the brief flicker of recognition on the older male’s face, but it was gone in an instant. “You provided me an offer.”

 

“Oh! Of course, of course. I see.” The collector’s interest had peaked, intrigued even. He places his glass on a coaster and crosses his legs. “ Yes, that vase. I remember vividly now, I apologize for my lack of memory, Mr. Kim. It’s an honor to have you here. Did you somehow change your mind?”

 

“I'm not sure. Maybe. I’m still quite attached to the object, but I'm up for negotiations, or some persuading, Mr...?”

 

“Luca, Kim Luca.”

 

Minseok tries to play dumb. Minseok repeats the name, letting it settle on his tongue. He pretends to play dumb. “Is that an alias?”

 

The taller man gives him an indecipherable look, hesitantly he says, “...Yes, that’s correct.” His expression seems bleak. “I got teased for my name far too often.” 

 

“Back in high school.” Minseok accidently whispers, “You're Kim Chinwa.”

 

The taller man’s expression darkens, having to hear the shorter man’s comment. “I don't go by Chinwa anymore. I go by Luca now.” His voice sounds lower, lips frowning. It makes Minseok’s whole body hair rise in a subtle shiver. 

 

The architect is hesitant to speak up, particularly unsure on what to feel about that abrupt change of attitude. 

 

“How? How do you know my real name?”

 

“I’m-- it’s me, Minseok from high school. You can’t have forgotten me, have you,” The shorter asks dubiously, the urge to sink into extravagant couch he’s sitting on start to kick in. He wants to sink so far in like an old television remote that should never be found.

 

Chinwa grumps at first, throwing out particularly perplexed look. But after that, a few seconds of realization kicked in, “I haven't forgotten.” He looks fairly shocked. “You, you're  the  Kim Minseok from senior year?”

 

Minseok hesitantly nods in reply. He doesn’t quite know what to say. 

 

“That short, overweight kid? You look so different now I couldn't-- I can't believe it.” He looks fairly shocked, “You were short before, but now I can tell that you've gotten a bit taller. I'm sorry that I couldn't remember your face. It’s just- I’m probably getting old.” 

 

The collector rubs at his face, “ What has happened?”

 

“No, that's quite alright, I almost couldn't recognize you either.” Minseok laughs awkwardly, “I got divorced a while ago, and I'm an architect now. I didn’t see you at Park Jin’s funeral. How are you?” 

 

“I've been married for about four years now, got a busy life. Never had a chance to go to that guy’s funeral. He was dumber than dirt anyways, but may he rest in peace.” He shrugs, leaning back in his seat, he seems to appear more lax and careless after coming to realize who Minseok was. They both know they didn’t like the man.

 

“Not doing music business anymore?” The black-haired male utters suddenly, “I remember you used to play the guitar a lot, and I did the drums.”

 

“I couldn't, of course not. That was a petty, dream with no foundation.” Chinwa replies. “We sucked anyways.”

 

The collector begins to stand up then, walking towards a dresser to light up a cigarette. He looks down at the architect and offers one to Minseok, but the male refuses politely. “Suit yourself. So, what sort of offer would you like for that vase of yours?”

 

“I’ll--” The architect gets nervous, “I have a proposition. I was thinking we should see each other more, become friends. Good friends.”

 

“Friends? For that vase? Almost everyone loathed you.” He bursts out laughing. “I  hated you.”

 

Minseok remains silent for a while. He shouldn’t really be surprised anymore, especially the way he carried that out.

 

Chinwa simply scoffs to himself, bitter and tired. "You were a smug little shit then, and I see you still are, but not  as bad. You were so fierce and rude, it pissed me off. You crapped on my name too, you were such a brute.” 

 

“I respected your privacy.”

 

“You don't give a  fuck  about other people.” Minseok flinches at the fact. He doesn’t like that face. It’s the kind of face that looks erratic and twisted. Maybe he sees it that way, because reality is sharpening, cutting his vision.

 

"I’ve been wondering, really. What kind of game are you playing?" He slurs, taking a drag out of his cigarette. The shorter male stays silent for awhile, fist clenched up until they turned white at the knuckles.

 

“I- fuck, I just don’t have any friends goddamnit.” Minseok barks in an undertone, catching the collector through curiosity. It hurts to admit it. Something’s clamping his throat from within, “I know I was a huge dick back then alright,” He knows he won’t be able to add much more without hearing his own voice crack in the most embarrassing way in front of this guy.

 

The collector raises a brow, “Now you’ve realized?” Minseok squints at the latter.

 

“I’ve got a bet. I can’t give you the details, but all I need is for you to be my friend.”

 

The taller man stares at the other male, hard, dissecting Minseok with his eyes and everything feels still. Quiet.

 

“You clearly don't deserve that vase.” Chinwa expression has gone from calm to slightly ruffled, jaw slightly tense even as he seems to be determined to keep the look in his eyes light. 

 

Minseok wants to strangle him and he would if murder was legal.

 

“ But  you still have my interest.” 

 

“I don’t-- wait, what?”

 

“We can make a deal, double the price” The collector suggests. He seats himself next to the architect, feet resting on the table and arm hung over the back of the couch. The shorter male’s entire body tenses and gives the man a puzzled look. 

 

Chinwa rolls his eyes, fingertips fretfully drumming against the back of the sofa as his body remains perfectly still. “You can  give me the vase and I’ll try to be your friend. I also give you the money  in cash  by the end of tomorrow.”

 

“Ok, wait hold on a second--”

 

“ If  you work for me and become  my  boytoy.”

 

What bubbles throughout Minseok body, what has him immediately bolt upright, tearing away further from Chinwa in alarm is indescribable. He is standing up and pointing at the man accusingly in disgust. Who is this guy to say such thing?

 

“Wha- what the fuck.”  he gawks, voice now suddenly hoarse, strangled, “You-- you motherfucker you, you’ve got a wife! How? How dare--,”

 

“… how I dare be asking you to let me fuck you?” Chinwa suggests as nears closer to the architect, thumb stroking lightly Minseok’s chin, as a cunning sneer arches upwards the left corner of his mouth. He wants to move away, but his feet were planted firmly to the ground. “Is it really that appropriate for you to curse at me, Minseok?”

 

The shorter man starts to shiver in fear, but he looks at the man with a scowl. “I’m no toy  nor am I a damn boy.” His voice shakes with anger.

 

“It’s either the bet or you become my plaything.” The collector shrugs, “I’ve been too busy to have sex with my wife, I’m always at work.”

 

“Go fuck a whore.” Minseok spits. 

 

“No, no. You don’t understand.” Chinwa laughs, wretched and hollow. “ I despised you so much, but now-- Now I have this wonderful opportunity. For years, I wanted to ruin you and your garbage attitude problem. Always taking things from me when I was younger, like the goddamn vase.”

 

“I don’t remember jack shit.”

 

“One time. One time, you threw me under the bus when you gave up drumming to do architecture, the  boringest  thing I’ve ever heard.” The collector lifts his chin defiantly, “I actually dreamed and you left ours in the dirt.”

 

The architect can feel the anxiety slowly creeping up his spine, his breath shortens and his mouth feels like cotton. He swallows dryly, trying to remain calm. “You don’t have to fuck me to humiliate me, you bastard. You’re still bitter about that? Music wasn’t an option at the time.”

 

“I see you haven’t changed one bit.” 

 

Minseok glares at him

 

"You look so murderous,” Chinwa chuckles, between cruel amusement and absolute lack of faith. “and God, I actually think you are quite cute, _pretty_ even.”

 

Anger rises in his chest, face reddening, “No deal, I’m not low enough to get screwed by the likes of you.” He wants this to be over, sick to his stomach. Minseok huffs forthwith, as a shaken laugh escapes his lips at those carelessly blunt words. “I can’t believe I thought you were my friend.” 

 

Scoffing, the collector says, “I thought you were mine too at first.” He steps back from Minseok, studying him. The shorter feels undoubtedly relieved from the increase of distance. “But then you started biting back at people like a rabid dog, striking at anyone who wanted to get close to you.” 

 

The architect tries not to rubberneck, but he gapes nonetheless. His words struck hard like a nail, too deep for his liking. His face was on fire, he hates appearing pathetic in front of this man. He really has no one to blame but himself, this time around.

 

“Minseok. I  tried to be your friend.” Chinwa sighs, waving nonchalantly at nothing.“no hard feelings, but I  have  hard feelings.”

 

“So you want me to choke on your dick to make you feel better?” The obsidian-haired male bellows with sarcasm.

 

Putting out his cigarette, the collector snorts, “I wouldn’t object to that of course. But I highly doubt you know how to even suck a dick,” Shrugging, “You wanna try?”

 

“You think you're so funny, son of bitch--”

 

Minseok jolts in shock. A series of solid knocks reverberated the living room, startling the two. He honestly wanted to knock this guy’s teeth out, spill onto the floor and laugh. This man would have never fucked the Minseok from eleven years ago. He’s letting fury and irritation overcome him, but someone has come to interrupt his wholehearted assault. 

 

Who the hell is that? The architect cocks his eye at the older male, “Gonna get that?”

 

Chinwa groans, running his fingers through his hair. “Alright, alright.”

 

Minseok licks his bottom lip, his mouth feels like a desert from this ugly conversation. He never expected for this shift and he’s just ready to bolt beeline out of the door to escape. 

 

What surprises him even more was hearing a familiar, light and fluttery voice from the other side of the room. The architect blinks for a moment, confused, and he finally reciprocates with a bewildered expression. Seeing the cabbie felt like almost years and now it suddenly feels like a miracle. He almost coughs on his own saliva, “Wh- Luhan?” 

 

The young cab driver looks over Chinwa’s shoulder in astonishment, almost wanting to bulldoze the guy over. “Minseok? Minseok, are you okay?” He tries to walk past him, but the collector grabs at his shoulder. 

 

“Excuse me, but I need him.” Luhan seethes. 

 

“ Excuse me,  but you’re intruding on something here, therefore, I’ll be glad to show you the way  out .” The collector’s grip tightens. 

 

The blond-haired male looks like he was about to boil, fists clenched. “Listen,  buddy . I’m only saving your ass before you get your pretty, three thousand dollar teeth and hard erection knocked out by this shorty over there.” Luhan’s eyes gesture over at Minseok who is frozen stiff like a popsicle. “I know that guy pretty  darn well enough.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

\----------

 

A/N

 

Sorry that this chapter seems so rushed ;;; Idk what I vomited out but I hope it was okay ;n; this chapter came out later than I desired, I was so occupied by sudden events that happened in my family so I had to write little by little on the way. This chapter came out so long and so rushed... orz, thank you so much for reading and waiting :’)

 

Sidenote(s):

*Minseok lived in America during high school.

*Minseok’s ignorant lol.

 

Twitter:[ @stankmushroom](https://twitter.com/stankmushroom)

 

 


End file.
